Ravens and Writing Desks
by RelenaS
Summary: Detention with Snape for an enitre month! what will our dear Hermione do?
1. Getting Caught

Ravens and Writing desks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I own my plot.  
  
Chapter one: Getting Caught  
  
11/30/97  
  
Hermione Granger was reading again. Like she is never doing that! But what makes this significant is the fact that she was reading about time holes, in the restricted section of the library.  
  
Around nine or so, she borrowed Harry's Cloak and snuck out of Gryffindor tower and immediately headed down to the library.  
  
To this day, she has never been caught. But there's a first time for everything.  
  
About half way though the book, a black tabby walked up to her. Not really thinking she shooed it away.  
  
But the cat wasn't Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Out past curfew and in the restricted section of the library!"  
  
Hermione froze she knew that voice. Slowly turning around and looking up she saw Professor McGonagall looming over her.  
  
"I am surprised Ms. Granger! You of all people! Come with me." and she turned on heal.  
  
Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak and stashed it someplace she could get to tomorrow in broad daylight, as she followed her head of house to where ever she was going.  
  
"I do hope you read what you needed to, Ms. Granger, and I hope it was worth it." Hermione thought back to the chapters she read, and indeed thought that any punishment was worth getting to read that.  
  
"It was worth it professor." McGonagall looked back at this.  
  
"What may I ask were you reading, I didn't get a good look."  
  
"Space holes and other rips in time and space." She recited.  
  
"Oh, a fascinating book, I must say, what chapter?"  
  
"Thirty two, professor."  
  
"Pity, Thirty three was quite inspiring." She shook her head, and Hermione had to worry. Normally when one was in trouble with the deputy headmistress, you got a long period of 'I'm so ashamed' silence. Hermione was getting a nice conversation.  
  
"Ah, here we are." And she looked up at a poster of a raven. Hermione just noticed that they had made their way down into the dungeons. "Now Ms. Granger, I believe you wont have any need to go into the restricted section of the library anymore, at least at night time." And she turned to the painting. "Ivy." And it opened to reveal a long passage way.  
  
McGonagall walked down it, and Hermione followed.  
  
"Minerva! Can't I get any rest around here?" a deep voice slurred in an annoyed way.  
  
"Sorry, Severus, however, I need you to look after Ms. Ganger here." And she gestured towards the shocked girl, whom she spoke to next. "You'll be serving a months worth of detentions, Ms. Granger, with Professor Snape. Starting tomorrow, good night. I Leave you to discuss the times." And she left.  
  
"Well, well, well. What would the perfect Ms. Granger do to get a Months worth of detentions with me?" Hermione finally noticed, that he wasn't wearing his usual robes; in fact, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, muggle clothes.  
  
"Apparently, getting caught after hours in the restricted section of the library, by your head of house." She said simply.  
  
"Why would you get caught?" he smirked. "I do believe you have been in there millions of times, why get caught."  
  
"I was too rapped up in a book professor, to notice that Professor McGonagall was the cat, Not Mrs. Norris."  
  
"I see." He drawled. "Well, Ms. Granger, I expect you to be in my class room every night for the next month at eight pm. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"Now head up to your tower, and don't get caught, or points will be deducted. You will kindly notify anyone who wishes to give you detention that they should remove points instead. Good Night Ms. Granger." And Hermione left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got back to the Tower, not getting caught, luckily, Harry and Ron was there, worried.  
  
"Hermione!" they rushed up to her, acting the part of the protective friends. "I'm fine you two, just tired, I have detention but don't worry."  
  
"If you say so." And she went up to bed.  
  
"I wonder, who she has detention with, and for how long." Ron asked.  
  
"I hope it's not Snape." Harry added, and Ron agreed, then they too, went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On this is my first attempt at a snape herm story, and I basically started it as a way to get rid of some bad writers block, I will continue it, but Of Dragons and Faeries comes first.  
  
Tell me what you think of my idea ok?  
  
Relena~ 


	2. The First Detention

Chapter Two: The First Detention  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
12/1/07 Monday-  
  
Hermione walked down the long corridor to the potions class room, reaching the door she gently knocked.  
  
"Come in." a voice boomed from inside the chambers and Hermione took a deep breath, and walked in.  
  
"I'm here professor."  
  
"Ahh, Ms Granger, your early." He looked up at her as she sat down. "By five minutes, care to explain why?"  
  
"It's better than being late." She said simply.  
  
"I see, well you realize your earliness wont take time away from your punishment?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very well, as long as you realize, now I expect this entire place to shine for tomorrow's classes. Then you are to organize the shelves, if any of this isn't complete by the time you detentions over, you will remain until it's done. You may clean the floors with magic, but everything else must be done without, unless I say different." He pointed to Neville's seat. "This area may be done with magic; I don't want you getting who knows what all over you. The last thing I need is to have the resident know it all under my care for any loner then needed. Now don't disturb me, and you may begin." And he went back to his desk to grading.  
  
Mione sighed, and began her work. Picking up her wand she swished and flicked. The floor and every other place she was permitted to clean with magic, was quite literally spotless.  
  
She then pushed up her sleeves and started to scrub out all of the holding partials from earlier potions; she washed and rinsed the caldrons. She then proceeded to organize the ingredients.  
  
Before she knew it, the detention was over. "Professor." She called out as he annoyingly scribbled down mistakes on all the papers. "Its eleven, I really should head back." He looked up at her, like he hadn't realized that she was still there. "You may leave Ms Granger." He drawled.  
  
And she left.  
  
The last things she needed after all, was to be in Snape's presence any longer then needed.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
Snape was really amazed at how hard she worked. He watched her for the first few minute just to see if there were any faults to her cleaning that needed to be changed. After he was certain she could clean properly he went to working.  
  
The stack of papers was for third year, Ms. Ganger was in sixth. Why he thought about that then befuddled him into shaking his head, and getting down to work.  
  
After he finished the classes' papers and went onto the next class, he had forgotten that a certain Gryffindor witch was even in the room with him  
  
So naturally it shocked him when she had spoken up to him.  
  
"Professor? Its eleven I really should be heading back."  
  
He was far to rapped up in his work by that time to even care, "You may leave Ms. Granger." He said in response, praying that she'd leave him alone to work.  
  
But when she did leave, with the large door shutting loudly behind her, he found that he couldn't work any more.  
  
He had also realized that he hadn't checked her work before dismissing her. "Fudge." He cursed to himself. Since he couldn't find the concentration to grade, he scanned over her work.  
  
It was amazing really; it looked just like it did after he had cleaned.  
  
He walked over to the shelves and cupboards. Opened them up and inspected her ordering skills.  
  
It was in the same pattern he always placed them in.  
  
He had to admit, when it came to Granger, no detail went unnoticed.  
  
He chuckled to himself, for the first time in years over the irony.  
  
"Alright back to work." And he went on grading.  
  
A simple thought was pulling him now, 'if a single person took so much notice over what he did, he would make a point to make what they noticed, the best it could be.'  
  
He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that Hermione's tedious work ethic gave him a sort of inspiration to his own work.  
  
No, a student setting the standards for the teacher? It was unheard of.  
  
But he did make a point to try to set a goal for Hermione to reach in her detention work.  
  
He was aware that she wanted to become a teacher, even though she could be so much more, that's what Minerva had told the staff, so he decided that all of the rest of her detentions with him would be more like teacher training courses, not detentions.  
  
He sat back down. What was wrong with him?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Short but I needed to post something or you'd all give up on me.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
PS. I have thirty more detentions, with possibly a few skipped, but still that's a lot.  
  
So any ideas?  
  
Relena 


	3. Patrolling

Chapter Three: Patrolling  
  
12/02/97 - Detention #2  
  
Hermione Ran down to the dungeons, she was already two minutes late trying to finish all of her homework, including Snape's ten foot Essay.  
  
When she entered the potions class room, she noticed Snape wasn't there.  
  
"Your late." He spoke from behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got caught up in my homework." She breathed.  
  
He could tell she was tired.  
  
"My essay?"  
  
"Mainly, but I also had a compare contrast paper for Flitwick."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
Hermione's head snapped up. "No points taken?"  
  
"Unless you want them, I have you for the month, Ms. Granger, and I'm well aware of the crunch study the teacher put seventh years in around now, I will understand if your late because of homework, just don't over use the privilege."  
  
Ok, Snape saying it's alright to be late. "Professor are you alright?"  
  
"Normal, why?"  
  
"You never have ever tolerated tardiness, ever." She explained.  
  
"I'm glad someone noticed. This is the exception, and like I said, don't get used to it." He looked at her, "You might want to get a cloak, we are patrolling the dungeons tonight."  
  
"We sir?"  
  
"Normally Detentions are scheduled around patrolling nights, or rescheduled, once again, I have you for a month, so you are to assist me when I have to patrol."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, I have to go by Gryffindor tower any way, we'll get your cloak."  
  
Hermione was now confused, Snape was being decent! He never was hardly ever this agreeable.  
  
Normally, if she had forgotten her cloak, he would have said "Well that's your problem isn't it? Should have remembered it, now its to late, sorry to say."  
  
Well he didn't, and in fact, he offered to go with her to get it.  
  
They walked in silence up to the tower. Hermione hopped in and grabbed her cloak and hoped back out.  
  
"Alright, now I believe that you are capable of taking care of your self at night?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then you patrol the grounds near the qudditch pitch for a half an hour, then I will come get you and assign a new area for another half an hour this will continue until eleven any questions?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"And this will be you detention for every Monday Wednesday and Friday, the places will change, but you'll figure out the pattern I'm sure. Now you can also assign detentions with anyone but me for obvious reasons, and take points as needed. Till eight thirty then." And he walked off.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
And she walked out to the Quddich pitch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The half an hour was up quickly and Snape arrived and notified her to patrol the hall in front of the kitchens.  
  
Dobby saw her and offered some coffee while she patrolled.  
  
She took it and drank it, as quick as possible; quite sure she wasn't supposed to be having any.  
  
Dobby looked grateful to have helped, and went back into the fruit.  
  
Hermione caught Crabbe and Goyle sneaking for food and assigned a detention with McGonagall for the next night. She had to write it down for them.  
  
After that, she met no one, at least that she saw. Professor Snape came around nine and sent her to the dungeons. Here she had to help Crabbe and Goyle with getting back to bed, and she took off and additional ten points.  
  
After that she met Malfoy, whom she took ten points from, and he still refused to go back to his room, she then assigned a detention, with Flitwick.  
  
"Your blowing smoke Mud blood, you can't give me detentions."  
  
"I can and I did, and I took ten points, go to bed before I take any more."  
  
But he stayed, and for his troubles ten points were lost every minute and a detention given every five.  
  
When Snape arrived, Draco still hadn't left.  
  
"Professor, Malfoy has been bothering me this entire time, I took 250 points at a progression of ten per minute and I gave him five detentions, six including the first for back mouthing me, and yet he still refuses to leave."  
  
"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Professor she can't take points or give detentions." He notified him  
  
"She can, I gave her that ability since this is her detention with me. If you still don't believe it, then Mr. Malfoy I take an additional 250 points from Slytherin and give you six more detentions with whomever she assigned."  
  
"Flitwick sir."  
  
"So, 500 points total and 12 detentions Mr. Malfoy, all in an half an hour period of time, I believe you broke the record now go to bed!"  
  
And Draco ran off so more detentions couldn't be given.  
  
"I though you handled that situation quite well, Ms. Granger. A lot more lenient then I would have been."  
  
"I thought so sir."  
  
"Maybe I should give you something to prove that you are indeed capable of taking points and giving detentions." He thought for a bit. "I know." And he took a pin from his pocket and gave it to her.  
  
It was silver with a green double S.  
  
That signifies that you are assisting me with my work, and have all the abilities as far as points and detentions go, but you can't have any of your own."  
  
She pinned it on her cloak.  
  
"Thanks professor."  
  
"No need to thank me, this is part of your punishment. Now next you are to patrol the great hall."  
  
Once he left, Hermione looked down at the badge, she knew what it was. Teachers only have two of these for assistants, such as a teacher aide who grades papers or a lab assistant, and Snape was famous for not ever giving one out.  
  
She had just received the one badge no one in the school ever acquired, even if it was for punishments, she felt something like pride build up in her as she walked down to the great hall.  
  
Snape had trusted her with the badge, which meant more then becoming head girl for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape walked up to the charms corridor, leaving her to her own work.  
  
He smiled. Yes, she was kind to Malfoy, kinder then he would have been, however, she took more points with her kindness and fairness then he ever had.  
  
She didn't just say "One hundred point off!" she said "Ten points off!" twenty five times, in a fair time constraint.  
  
It amazed him, how doing something so small amounted to so much. He himself had never taken 250 points off before tonight, he had been afraid that the other teachers would have thought him to harsh, but hse had given him strength by already doing that task.  
  
And it was fair. He only took away that many points when he was trying to make a point, she had done it in fairness. Ten points per minute, why hadn't he though of that?  
  
Because the second he took points they ran off.  
  
He once again marveled at her capability.  
  
He paced the halls and when his watch stated ten Pm, he went off to see how she had fared.  
  
Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays of this month were going to be a blast. Not that he liked finding students out of bounds at night, he rather enjoyed the silence.  
  
But this way it felt more like an accomplishment, he also had a reason to pay attention to the time.  
  
When he reached the Main Hall in front of the Great Hall, he found Granger talking with Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Evening Professor." Snape greeted "Ms. Granger."  
  
"Severus! I have twelve detentions with your student, I want you to take half."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't." Snape was smiling on the inside. Having Granger for detentions was almost a pleasure, she did what you asked no question to the best of her ability, anyone else, argued and mumbled and did a half arse job until their time was up.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Ms. Granger is serving detention with me until the first of next month."  
  
"If she is then why is she walking around the halls?" Flitwick looked at Snape questioningly.  
  
"This is her detention, I'm having her assist me with my patrols, since I can't trade with someone considering how long I have to baby sit her at night. You have no problems with me doing this?"  
  
"No, of course not, by the way who assigned Mr. Malfoy twelve detentions with me?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why in heavens name?"  
  
"Ms. Granger told him to go to bed and he stayed with her for twenty five minutes, so she took ten points per minute, and a detention with you per five. When I came to tell her where she was to go next, he was still there, so I took the exact same, she gave six detentions, the first when he refused to leave and the others accordingly, thus six and six is twelve. Do you wish me to change who they are with?"  
  
"Flitch asked me to give him students, so how about half go to him?"  
  
"No, the halls could use a break from that cat of his, we'll just change all twelve, is that fine Ms. Granger or did you assign professor Flitwick for a reason?"  
  
"No that's fine."  
  
"Severus, a word?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Certainly, Ms. Granger you are to patrol the astronomy tower next." She nodded and left quickly.  
  
"You have her patrolling?"  
  
"I couldn't think of something else that wouldn't take me away, I don't trust any Gryffindors in my class room." He explained.  
  
"Why did you ask her opinion on the detentions Severus?"  
  
"Because she originally assigned them, didn't I explain that?"  
  
"Yes, but students don't have control over detentions, not even the head boy and girl can assign them."  
  
"I gave Ms. Granger that ability and I believe that her goody, goody ways won't let her miss use the privilege. Also since Gryffindors hate Slytherins I was wondering whether your detentions might outrank mine." He smirked at this. "I was just checking, Mr. Malfoy kept her from patrolling and that's interrupting her detention, she has another half an hour added tonight because of it, so naturally I wanted to make sure he was punished for making me baby-sit her longer then I have to."  
  
"You always think about yourself first Severus," Flitwick sighed.  
  
"Of course, now if you don't mind, I have work to do." He bowed jerkily and walked off.  
  
Flitwick watched after his younger colleague.  
  
"But when I was questioning you, you brought her up at least once per question and you defended her. I saw the badge Severus; don't think I could have missed it. Tonight my friend you though of her, and her first."  
  
Flitwick knew to keep it to himself, Snape had been rather pleasant, so whatever his time with Ms. Granger was doing to him, it was obviously a good thing right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Hermione remembered what Flitwick had said to her.  
  
"Ms. Granger what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Patrolling."  
  
"Students aren't to."  
  
"Professor Snape has me patrolling, and I know better than to question that." She had been smiling; she knew Flitwick was smart enough to realize it.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
She touched her badge on impulse.  
  
"Let me see that."  
  
She took it off with a sort of reluctance.  
  
"This means your Snape's assistant."  
  
"Only for tonight, for the Patrolling, its for detention, I wont have it again."  
  
"He has you Patrolling with full capabilities?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I see."  
  
Snape had come then, she listened to his voice as he had described why Flitwick had so many detentions, and his voice seemed to beam with pride.  
  
He was proud of her.  
  
At least she thought so.  
  
What had she done to earn that type of pride from him? Was it because she had logically and fairly taken away more points then she had ever lost?  
  
Maybe.  
  
It made her feel proud of her self.  
  
When Snape found her at the end of the half an hour, she was nearly happy to see him.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you have two more places to go."  
  
"Two? Sir I though I was on my last interval."  
  
"Yes, but with the Malfoy situation, I have to ask you to go for an additional half an hour, that's how the rules work."  
  
He wasn't demanding, no he was asking her kindly to corporate.  
  
"Sure professor, where do I go next?"  
  
"Charms corridor."  
  
"Alright sir." And she left the tower.  
  
Once again, she did what ever you asked, not arguing, to the best of her ability.  
  
The interval passed with no problem, and when Snape came again, it was to send her to the hall way in front of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
There she paced and paced, grateful she had finished her homework before detention, even if it had made her late. She still could go to bed tonight with little worries.  
  
It was ten minutes until she could go to bed.  
  
Snape had told her that he wouldn't come back to tell her to go to bed, he told her to wait the half an hour and then just go. He didn't even ask for the badge back.  
  
She figured to hide it when she got inside.  
  
"Mione?" Harry asked from the portal "Why are you standing out here?" he came out.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Ten points from Gryffindor Harry." She said sadly "Go to bed I'll explain later."  
  
"Ten points?" he blinked at her  
  
"Yes and ten more if you don't go back to bed Harry, please I don't want to take any more points please?"  
  
"Fine, tell me later though"  
  
"I will."  
  
And he went back in.  
  
Three more minutes.  
  
Two more minutes One more minute  
  
Her watch read 11:30 and she walked into Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry was sitting on a red chair by the fire place.  
  
"Care to explain now?"  
  
"Yeah, did I worry you?"  
  
"A little, Ron and I were staying up waiting for you to come back, ron fell asleep at ten and I waited and when it was past eleven I was a bit worried so I waiting thinking he mde you finish up, but then twenty fine minutes had past, so I was worried. I looked out and there you were pacing the hall."  
  
"Though I forgot the password?"  
  
"Yeah, for a second, why were you out there?"  
  
"I was patrolling."  
  
"Patrolling?"  
  
"Yeah that was my detention for tonight and every Monday Wednesday and Friday for here until new years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Snape has to?" she shrugged. "It has its pluses though,"  
  
"Like what? I lost Ten points?"  
  
"No, Like Slytherin lost 520 tonight just by me."  
  
"Five-hundred and twenty?!?!?!?"  
  
"Actually 250 of that were from Snape." She was smiling, "Guess who lost the Five hundred?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"REALLY!?!?"  
  
"No joke, he also had twelve detentions with Flitch."  
  
"Man Mione I would hate to have you as a teacher!"  
  
"Actually I was kind. I took Ten from Crabbe and Goyle each for sneaking about to the kitchens, and I ran into Malfoy in the dungeons, he didn't believe I could take points or give detentions after I took ten points and gave a detention. So I gave him a detention every five minutes and took ten points every minute. Snape came along and took that exactly again for good measure."  
  
"Snape took from his own house?" Harry was now confused.  
  
"Yeah, well Malfoy added to my detention a half an hour since he interrupted it, so that probably pissed Snape off."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Oh well, your back now." Harry looked over at Ron.  
  
"Lets not tell him ok?"  
  
"Sounds fine. He'll find out the old fashioned way any who."  
  
"Yeah, good night Harry."  
  
"Night Mione."  
  
And they went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Finally!  
  
I'm so sorry to those who have had to wait for this, it took me a while to get around to it. I try to update everything, yet sometimes it's hard will all of my excess work on top of all of it!  
  
Please forgive me, I'm trying to keep this one up too. And for extra measure and as a gift to all of you, I made it longer! Ten pages on Microsoft Word. I normally write 5-6 pages.  
  
I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Review!  
  
Relena~ 


	4. Assistant

Chapter Four: The Assistant  
  
The golden team rushed into Potions late, only to find Snape was missing.  
  
Hermione started to worry, "What if he cancels!?"  
  
The entire class looked at her and broke out in cheers.  
  
"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall called from the door behind the threesome. "Professor Snape had a run in with Peeves last night and can't attend any of his classes today. . ."  
  
"So they're canceled?" Lavender provided.  
  
"No, Ms. Brown, you'll just have a sub, unless Professor Snape has an assistant among you."  
  
Hermione thought about the prospect of having another teacher teach, or her. "Professor, if a professor teaches who will it be?"  
  
Professor McGonagall thought for a second "Professor Binns, he's the only one without class for this hour."  
  
That clinched it. "I'll teach professor." Hermione offered.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Granger, only students who can teach potions would be Snape's assistants."  
  
"Snape has no assistants." Ron told McGonagall.  
  
"Then I'll go get professor Binns."  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione shouted to her as she walked down the hall. "Professor, I'm Snape's assistant!"  
  
That got her a frozen professor, and a class of very frightened students.  
  
"Ms. Granger I'm in no mood for jokes, I'll have to see his badge on you to believe that."  
  
She quickly fished the badge from her pocket, she had been planning on giving it back after class that day, but since she obviously needed it again.  
  
She held up the green and silver pin with the double S's and then pinned in on her robes.  
  
McGonagall regarded the girl oddly. She knew Snape had no assistants, and the one he had when he had started teaching, was a seventh year Slytherin. Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor.  
  
"He made you his assistant?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, so I could do other tasks during Detentions. So I wasn't just cleaning every night, and so he wouldn't have to neglect his patrolling duties." Hermione explained.  
  
"Very well, I'm sure he keeps his lessons on his desk, good luck Ms Granger, I believe that this will be a great experience for you." And she left.  
  
Hermione walked back into the class room shouting "In your seats, I'm your teacher for the day, open you books to page 254," she read from Snape's class plan. "We are studying lark nodes today."  
  
Draco put his feet on his table and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what do you think your doing?"  
  
"You aren't my teacher, so I have no class; I'm taking a nap Mudblood."  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy for talking back to your teacher, another ten for disrupting class and not following orders, and a last ten for insulting the teacher, now open your book or do I need to assign another detention to you?" He didn't move. She smirked. "You know Mr. Malfoy that I can take points and give detentions, you lost only from me 280 points, and in total in the last twelve hours you have lost 530 that I know of and you have twelve detentions. Six of those are from me, now do you wish to continue to disrupt class and earn your peers more homework as well as lose more points, or will you open your book?"  
  
Malfoy turned rather pale and grabbed his book promptly and opened it up to the page.  
  
"Good, now we will start reading with Mr. Potter move to Mr. Malfoy then to Ms. Parkinson, onto, Ms Pativl then to Mr. Goyle to Mr. Weasley, then to Mr. Crabe and last to Mr. Longbottom. Each of you will read two paragraphs. If you aren't assigned to reading, be prepared to answer questions. You may start, Mr. Potter." She nodded to Harry.  
  
Harry though of one thing listening to his new potions teacher, well maybe two things, the first would be, 'oh god where is Snape?!' the second being 'I was right, I don't want Mione as my teacher.'  
  
He read loudly and clearly, as Hermione had instructed, after stopping him three times and making him start over.  
  
"Lark Nodes are found mostly in the eastern Asia part of the world. They are often used in Potions for clarity of voice and for the lungs. If put with poppy oil and cinnamon, Lark nodes will be always added in a seeped form, once swallowed with wheat bread, this potion will allow you to see past invisibility cloaks and spells, it will also allow you to scry an area for clues. A very helpful potion to Aurorers." He took a breath and went to the next paragraph. "Although they are mostly seeped, for streap thoughts you must chop and powder them in a mixture of chamomile, peppermint, and galagos. This potion must be taken at room temperature or around eighty seven degree calculus. This ingredient."  
  
And things went on from there. Each person read in turn, though she could tell Malfoy was purposely messing up, mispronouncing even simple words. Around when Crabe was reading, and Hermione helping him in a soft way, like a first grade teacher teaching reading, Snape snuck in.  
  
He had heard the lesson from outside, and Granger teaching, he remembered the badge he gave her last night and was kind of glad he didn't take it back.  
  
Poppy had absolutely refused to let him go until lunch, but her wiggled out as early as he could manage. Peeves had dumped an entire caldron of glycerin on his head, so naturally he needed to take a shower, but Poppy had it in her head that the glycerin had a potion in it and made him stay.  
  
He shook his head, as he walked in the shadows towards the front, no one had noticed him. From the looks of things she had the class well under control, how she had managed that was a mystery to him, but they almost looked like they hated her teaching. She even had the patience to have Crabe reading out loud, and from the proud look of his twin, Goyle, she also had him reading.  
  
He came up from behind her and waited until Crabe wasn't in need of her re- reciting all the words back, then he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
He sort of smiled/smirked and lipped a 'thank you' and swished her to her seat.  
  
When Crabe had finished he looked up and was shocked to see Snape again, so shocked in fact that he exclaimed "Professor!"  
  
Everyone's heads jerked up from their books to look at Snape standing in front of the class.  
  
"That was rather good, Crabe, ten points to Slytherin for reading." He looked about the room. "Who else read, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Harry Malfoy Ron Goyle," so she did have him read, he thought to himself, "Pansy, Pavarti, and Neville was to read that last two paragraphs of the chapter." She explained. "Then I had planned on having a Socratic session with the ones who hadn't read first then onto the ones who did."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Longbottom, I believe you are to read?" and he sat down in his chair and listened.  
  
She had handled his lesson very well, he had planned on just lecturing, but her way seemed to keep the class awake better, he might try it himself.  
  
He shook his head, mentally, there he was learning from her again. Well they say you are always learning, this must mean that he wasn't in a stale mate with teaching.  
  
Longbottom seemed to understand the material he was reading, so he might just have to make them read instead of lecturing, unless it was something out of the book of course.  
  
He finished and Snape stood up. "Since Ms. Granger started this lesson I'll allow her to finish it, he gestured for her to come up. "I'll be watching form the back of the room."  
  
Hermione took her place. "Since Professor Snape gave Crabe Ten points for reading I assign ten points to all who read, but Neville, I assign him twenty for reading with Professor Snape up here and showing his courage."  
  
She turned to the board and drew a long cross on the board, then put an S on one side and a G on the other.  
  
"I'm doing this for points, this will allow me to keep track. You earn ten points for an easy question and twenty for hard ones. My last question will be a bit more difficult, and if you get it right you'll earn thirty points." She looked about the room, and saw the smiles. "However, if you miss an easy question, you'll lose twenty points and a hard one you'll lose ten, the last one, if no one gets it right, that will be your homework. Now lets begin." She Looked back at Snape and saw him scowling, she had forgotten something, oh yeah. "Take this seriously, not only will you be losing and gaining points, but this will count as a quiz as well. You'll get a class grade, so make sure that everyone in the room is good to answer, and you may help each other out. I realize you are in two different houses, but if Mr. Malfoy knows an answer when I'm asking Mr. Potter, I expect you to 'quietly' tell him the right answer, and so on and so forth."  
  
She opened her book to the questions at the end and opened her notes of the lesson, since she had read ahead and made twenty-one level questions.  
  
"First question, Mr. Longbottom, who first found the uses for Lark Nodes. And give the dates they lived," He went white.  
  
Harry leaned into tell him the answer. "Mr. Potter I told you to help if needed, he doesn't need help." She chided.  
  
Harry blushed and went back to looking over the notes he made. When he tried to open his book, he realized that it was shut fast.  
  
He raised his hand after Neville answered the question, earning Gryffindor ten points.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?"  
  
"My book won't open."  
  
"Of course it won't Mr. Potter," Snape answered form the back of the room, "You all read aloud, so you don't need them if you were paying attention." He twirled his wand.  
  
"There you go Mr. Potter." Hermione answered with a smile. "I see you took notes, they should help you as much as your book will, but mind you, you also have a brain Harry, it will help too." She smiled at her little joke.  
  
Harry wished Snape would take over, it would be better to be yelled at then sweetly told that he was wrong. At least with Snape, people would think it was prejudice, but with Mione, he looked dumb.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? How do you prepare a clear vision potion?"  
  
"You seep Lark Nodes into an infusion of Poppy oil and cinnamon."  
  
"Correct." And she made a mark under the large S.  
  
It went on like that, and surprisingly when she asked Goyle one of her hard questions he got it right, that was a very happy moment for Hermione.  
  
Snape could see her beaming as Goyle answered the question "How many parts are there to Lark Nodes and what do they each add to a potion?"  
  
She succeeded in teaching him, he knew the pride that she was feeling, and he had felt the same way last year when Longbottom finally made a correct potion.  
  
Though of course he hid it, she didn't.  
  
Near the end of the period she wrote a long question on the board.  
  
Each side had earned the same Draco had lost from her the night prior.  
  
"Who ever answers this question earns their house thirty points; I want you all to copy it down now, since it might be your homework. If it becomes homework, I expect a two foot essay on it, Professor do you mind unlocking their books? I think for this one it would be alright."  
  
He read the question "If you had one infusion of Lark Nodes with a mixture of spiders and lentils, stirred into a quarter of sea weed. How would you change this to make the potions needed to heal ear infections?"  
  
"Alright." And with a swish of his wand the books were unlocked.  
  
He highly doubted that any one besides Ms. Granger and him could answer that off the top of their heads.  
  
He had noticed more then once her looking off a sheet of paper for her questions. And he knew she hadn't written them during the class. So either she quizzed herself on the material or she had some kind of divination ability. He would ask her after class.  
  
The bell rang and no one had answered the question right.  
  
"Its homework, remember two feet essay with the complete answer, and how you did it due tomorrow and speaking of Essays leave the one from last night on your tables. Have a good day!" she called as they all walked out leaving their essays on their desks.  
  
Hermione started picking them up from one end and Snape the other.  
  
They both reached for the last one, Harry's paper, Hermione drew back as Snape took it.  
  
"You did well today Ms. Granger, Tonight for your detention, all you have to do is grade those papers, and I'll expect you down here at the same time so I can explain my grading system. You are dismissed, and thank you for teaching my class."  
  
Hermione froze and looked at him, Had Snape just said thank you? Oh well, and she left, leaving her questions and notes on his desk.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" he called and she came back.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"You needn't do the homework you assigned, I have it right here." He waved her level questions.  
  
"Oh! Ok, see you professor!"  
  
And she left, Snape looking over her paper.  
  
So she did quiz herself.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Mione!" Harry and Ron called at her.  
  
"Oh hi, you waited for me?"  
  
"Yeah wanted to make sure he didn't, well you know," Ron answered.  
  
She knew what he meant. They wanted to make sure she wasn't harmed, and they wanted to walk with her too. "I'm fine Ron, come on Flitwick is waiting."  
  
They walked up to the charms corridor. "Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Could you not teach our class again?"  
  
"Why?" she looked at him oddly.  
  
"Because it is weird having one of your best friends teaching you." He lied.  
  
"Oh, well I'll try, but if I have to I will."  
  
"Whoa, Mione whose papers do you have?"  
  
"Not yours or Harry's." she answered the real question.  
  
"Oh darn."  
  
"And Snape is having me grade them for detention."  
  
"Bloody hell Mione." Ron cursed. "Why do you get the easy detentions?"  
  
"They aren't all easy." She notified them as they walked into charms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Another chapter!!! Yeah! ^_^  
  
So what do you think? I'd like to thank on reader and reviewer, your name escapes me currently, but you suggested I have more fun with the Malfoy situation in the last chapter and you gave me the idea to go to Hogsmead as a detention, I'm using that suggestion closer to Christmas. ^_^ guess why.  
  
I'd also like to thank all who gave me suggestions, and who reviewed, you are all wonderful thank you!!!  
  
A few definitions of teaching methods some of you might not be familiar with..  
  
Socratic Seminar = Invented my Socrates, i.e. the name. This is a form of learning based on asking questions and receiving answers. A teacher asks a question, or a student does, and the opposite answers.  
  
Level Questions: there are three levels the first level can be answered from just having read the text, the second level requires you to think outside the box, but still is on the same subject text. The third level, which the last question was from, requires you to use the knowledge in context, it requires you to question the not obvious, and sometimes requires you to research.  
  
Such as if you were reading Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
Level one: What color was the little girl wearing?"  
  
Level Two: If she weren't going to her Grandma's would her grandma have died?  
  
Level Three: Why does the wolf eat humans?  
  
Those of you writers out there know level Three Q's well since it's the kind of thinking that inspires stories.  
  
Hope that cleared up a few things! ^_^  
  
Review!  
  
Relena~  
  
Ps.  
  
I still need lots more suggestions!!!!! 


	5. The Grading System

Chapter Five: The Grading System  
  
After leaving the Gryffindor Tower, being wished luck left and right, Hermione found herself walking to her lesson. .. .. Err.. . .. .. Detention.  
  
They hadn't seemed too horrible. In fact, Hermione was starting to wonder about whether: A. Snape had flipped his lid, or B. Harry and Ron and everyone else in the school had been lying about his detentions.  
  
She trusted her best friends and the entire populous of the school to not lie about the same thing for conspiracy purposes, so she figured situation A had occurred.  
  
Knocking on Snape's door she heard a deep, "Come in." and she followed the instructions.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, you're two minutes late you know?" Snape informed her.  
  
"Sorry sir, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts." She quickly apologized.  
  
"That's quite alright." Hermione head snapped up as she regarded her teacher, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, let it not happen again, understood?" he said all well naturedly.  
  
"Sir? Are you quite alright?" she asked setting down her things.  
  
"Never better, why Ms. Granger?"  
  
"You're acting a bit off color if I may say so."  
  
"How so?" he asked as if it were a test.  
  
"You're being more cheerful and nice and far more understanding and accepting then you normally are sir."  
  
"Ah, well, there is a reason for that. Take a seat Ms. Granger." He gestured to her desk. She sat. "Since Minerva, eh, Professor McGonagall, now knows you're my assistant, she thought it would be a good idea for me to train you as a teacher, however you showed that you are quite capable of holding and teaching a class." He began, "Well, I informed her and she refused to believe it, so she just marched down her and did a review spell and saw your class. It seems Ms. Granger that the hell I get from the teachers has now completely vanished, and that was quite a weight on my shoulders, so thank you."  
  
Hermione blinked. "Thank you?" she questioned.  
  
"Thank you." He repeated.  
  
"Sir, I think you may be ill, you should see Pomfrey." She informed him.  
  
Snape then did something that none of you would ever believe in your life time, he laughed, loud and full.  
  
Hermione blinked at this unusual response, but at the same time she didn't want to stop it, He must have hardly ever laughed in his life time before since this one seemed long coming.  
  
"I have never laughed like that in years, tell me Ms. Granger? Do all the students believe me incapable of joyous feelings?"  
  
"Yes sir." She said truthfully.  
  
He smirked, "Well, well, I think I ought to do something about that. Now onto grading, it takes a bit until you get the hang of it." He sent a sheet of parchment over to her, "That is how you will be grading papers; don't be too nice, they need to learn." He reminded her, and went to grading his stack of papers.  
  
No her detentions weren't hard in the least or even punishment. She found them quite joyful.  
  
Especially with Snape humming to himself 'The Dance of the Sugarplum Faerie'.  
  
She stuffed a giggle and looked at the sheet.  
  
'Penmanship 20pts  
  
Clarity 10 pts  
  
Understanding 30 pts  
  
Correct length 5 pts.  
  
Name in correct format 5 pts  
  
Use of examples (at least three) 10 pts each.  
  
Total possible 100pts + more'  
  
After the more there was an arrow indicating that more uses of examples would add to the score.  
  
And at the bottom was a small note that stated "If any paper is not of appropriate length, it receives no points."  
  
This explained a lot to Hermione on the case of her friends' grades in this class, majority of points demanded understanding and examples.  
  
She went off to grading, reading each paper and giving it proper points.  
  
She mentally noted to tell Harry and Ron to put lots of examples in Snape's papers.  
  
Once she was done, she stretched her arms and yawned.  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
"Midnight, go to bed, I'll grade any your not done with." He said softly coming over to take her papers, but they all were done.  
  
"Night Professor."  
  
"Night Ms. Granger."  
  
And she left.  
  
When she arrived at the tower she barely whispered the password, but made it in and collapsed.  
  
"Hermione!" her two best friends shouted and ran over to her.  
  
Harry shook her a few times.  
  
"She's out cold." He informed his partner in crime.  
  
"Man, it was just grading papers!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know," and the brought her up to her dorm room and knocked on the door a few times.  
  
Eventually Lavender answered. "Yaw?"  
  
"Hermione is fast asleep one of you mind putting her to bed?" Harry asked  
  
Lavender opened the door in her nightgown, "Why is she back so late?" she questioned.  
  
"Snape had her grading this huge stack of papers." Ron explained As Harry helped Lavender Bring Hermione to her bed.  
  
"How will she ever manage classes like this?" Another girl asked. "She's usually the first to bed every night, it's messing her sleeping pattern having all of these detentions."  
  
Lavender nodded in agreement and she moved the two boys out of the room, "She'll be fine, don't worry now get your own sleep!" she ordered.  
  
Both boys were too tired to disagree.  
  
Lavender walked back over to the resident genius of the school, "What will you do with yourself Hermione dear?" she sat her up and changed her into her night clothing, All the time Hermione was giggling, and smiling, like she didn't know she had just been down in the dungeon for how many hours with Snape.  
  
"If she doesn't stop I'll make her" decided Pavarti.  
  
"Maybe she's not fully asleep?" suggested another girl.  
  
"Nah," Lavender told them, "Or I wouldn't be able to dress her with out her waking, she out cold and in a better place then she was." She pulled the covers over her friend and went back to her own bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, when Hermione finally woke, it was time for potions.  
  
Yes she jumped up ten feet when she saw her clock and yes she moved as fast as she could without falling.  
  
When she made it down to the classroom, she opened the door and snuck in.  
  
"Ms. Granger how nice it is for you to join us." A deep voice said to her.  
  
She stood up and faced Snape.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I over slept." She explained.  
  
"Two classes I believe?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Take your seat." He walked to the front of the room as she quickly took her seat, "I believe I told you not to be late? Ten more points Ms. Granger, for not making an effort to attend classes."  
  
She frowned, he was back to normal.  
  
"Now your papers have been graded and you have another set to turn in, turn them into Ms. Granger after class, she'll grade them."  
  
Harry gave her an apologetic look.  
  
Hermione knew however that she would grade these differently then Snape's method, so she wouldn't need all night.  
  
"Ms. Granger a word after class."  
  
"Yes, sir." She answered.  
  
"Well, Lark Nodes, what do you all remember?" and class went on like it normally did.  
  
Until.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, would you mind making this potion in front of the class for an example?" Snape asked decently.  
  
'Everyone' stared.  
  
"Um sure, sir." Neville answered like he wasn't quite sure what was expected of him, he looked back to Hermione for some help, and she gave him a thumbs up, and a face that clearly said 'I'm as lost as you don't worry.'  
  
"Very well, Add two Lark Nodes first, chopped into six equal parts."  
  
"Each node or both of them sir?" Neville asked honestly.  
  
"You should have twelve." He responded.  
  
Neville started chopping, and made his pieces nearly perfect.  
  
"Add them." Snape repeated.  
  
Neville did so.  
  
"Now add this powdered solution at the same time as this oil." Snape handed him the vials.  
  
Neville carefully added them at the exact same time.  
  
"Good." Snape commented.  
  
Everyone blinked. But no one said a word.  
  
"Now stir for a minute slowly mind you." He handed the stirring spoon to the boy and turned to the class. "Are there any questions thus far?"  
  
Draco Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Sir are you ill?"  
  
Snape regarded his oddly and sighed, "Do I appear ill Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir." He answered honestly.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.  
  
"Your acting funny is all Professor Snape." She answered.  
  
"There you go Mr. Malfoy." And Snape went back to Neville and the potion.  
  
Draco glared at Hermione and she shrugged in his general direction.  
  
Snape missed the entire transaction.  
  
After Class Neville remained with Hermione, who now held a stack of papers, similar in width to the one last night.  
  
"Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, I want you to make up your own form of grading and I will grade those, however I figured to give you the benefit of being a temporary teacher and I will allow you to look over the papers to decide upon the best grading for it."  
  
"Yes sir." She answered.  
  
"Mind helping Mr. Longbottom?" he asked "I'm a bit busy preparing for next class, you wont be late will you?"  
  
"No sir, it's off hour." She explained.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom?" Snape asked.  
  
"Off hour." He answered back.  
  
"Good, and thank you again Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione walked over to help Neville clean the coldron up.  
  
"He made me do the potion." Neville muttered.  
  
"Because he finally shows he trusts you with potions." Hermione explained.  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" Neville asked.  
  
"Good, very good, Come on I have homework I have to do this hour." She prompted.  
  
"Mione how did you get thirty one Detentions with Snape?"  
  
"She was out after curfew in the restricted section reading about time holes and other such wonders." Snape answered a bit angered by the fact that they were talking as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"Really? Was it good?" Neville asked Mione.  
  
She nodded, "beautiful, truly."  
  
"Wish I could read it." Neville commented as they finished up. "Done, come on." And they left, with Snape regarding them both oddly.  
  
Since when was Neville Longbottom Smart in anything but Herbology? And since when was Hermione Granger known for sneaking out with out Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley?  
  
He would ask her about it tonight.  
  
Plus, grading in silence makes you go nuts, that's why he hummed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Yeah another chapter. Forgive me if any of it sounds weird, I was fairly sick when I wrote this. ^_^  
  
Oh well.  
  
Remember to review!!!  
  
Purpally button is near the left on the bottom! (not that I need to tell all of you major readers.)  
  
Relena 


	6. Fears

Chapter Six: Fears  
  
It wasn't just Hermione's class that noticed the change in their darling professor. Ginny practically crashed into the threesome on their way to Herbology.  
  
"I am SCARED!!!" she cried, shaking like mad, not realizing Harry was the one she had cemented herself too.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione patted her friends shoulder, "Calm down, relax and think, then speak." She prompted the hysterical girl, "Why are you scared." She asked the simple question on everyone's mind.  
  
"Snape." She said calmly, "He.He. He didn't take points!!! He gave them!!" and she held on tighter.  
  
"Gi-Ginny!" Harry said red in the face. Ginny looked up and immediately jumped back five feet.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Her knees buckled under her. "What up with Snape any ways?" Ginny asked facing each of them, and stopped on Hermione because she was laughing. "Hermione?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just funny." She wiped the tears that had formed because she was holding in 99% of the laughter.  
  
"What's Funny Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snape." She stated. "He said he'd do this, I just don't believe it!" she burst out in another round of laughter.  
  
The three around her exchanged looks and looked back at their poofy haired genius.  
  
"Mione you alright?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"I think they both are infected." Ron suggested.  
  
"Would make sense." Ginny agreed.  
  
When her laughter had been used up, she looked up at her friends in horror. "WHAT! Why are you standing there! We're late!!!" she picked up her books and ran Harry and Ron followed.  
  
"LATE!!" Professor Sprout exclaimed when they all entered.  
  
Class then begun after fifteen points were taken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape saw the entire display.  
  
But what had floored him was that she was laughing.  
  
Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter had looked at her like she had never laughed before.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley said something odd "I think they both have been infected."  
  
Infected with what? Snape wondered as he started to his destination once more.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
That night was patrolling again, even though Snape has assigned papers to grade, he figured it would do her some good to learn that teachers had other thing they had to do besides grade.  
  
Plus, if she managed to figure out a method of grading, patrolling, and school work, she would be well relaxed when she actually became a teacher.  
  
It was good practice.  
  
Since the other professors had complained about Ms. Granger, walking about on her own, Snape was ordered, quite literally, to take her along with him everywhere.  
  
This was annoying to say the least.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione had asked as they walked along the quidditch pitch, "Why are you with me tonight?"  
  
"The teacher's dreaded being assigned a potential twelve detentions again, Ms. Granger, I was thus ordered to remain with you to ensure it doesn't happen." He said gloomily.  
  
"What they don't know sir, can't very well harm them can it?"  
  
"I wish it were so simple, Ms. Granger." He sighed, "However, sadly enough, Albus has the entire school under surveillance, so he would naturally know."  
  
"I'll speak with him tomorrow, and ensure to him that I won't assign that many detentions on a single professor again." Not that she minded the company, but Snape had appeared so bored.  
  
Who wouldn't if they had to be a walking baby-sitter?  
  
It was far more pleasant of a time when he smiled and hummed.  
  
It was a side of him she had begun to treasure. Sure only four nights ago, she hated his guts, but since then, he had begun to open up, and she saw a side, that she shyly named hers.  
  
Trusting of course that no one else realized that his grin was so large and his voice so melodic, she simply hated it when he acted as he did around everyone else.  
  
It was frustrating, seeing this side, and then facing the git again and again.  
  
Her detentions, she had started to think of them as lessons instead, were the part of the day she looked forward to.  
  
Not only was she applying her knowledge of fairness, and her teaching ability to life, but also she felt like a teacher at times. It felt like all of her dreams were coming true.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He really didn't feel comfortable walking around with her like this. It was almost as if she were five!  
  
But more importantly, it was embarrassing. He knew very well how well she handled herself, and being forced to follow her around was not only an insult to her, but to himself as well.  
  
"Ms. Granger, we need to go to the edge of the forbidden forest now." He said checking the time. "Then we have to more areas to go after that."  
  
She nodded and they walked to the edge of the forest, and begun to pace back on forth.  
  
"Evening Professor, Evening Mione." Hagrid said from his hut as they passed by.  
  
Hermione waved "Evening Hagrid how's fang?"  
  
" 'e's doing fine, how are ye?"  
  
"Annoyed really, it's dumb that Professor Snape has to follow me around."  
  
"Rules, Mione, rules. And yer not to be enjoying yer detention anyhow." He warned.  
  
"Who ever said I was?" Hermione said back with a smile.  
  
They were quiet once out of rage of the hut.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was wondering, since when has the perfect Ms. Granger been known to go about at night by herself?"  
  
"Meaning?" she wondered what in the world, he could be talking about.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom didn't seem too surprised when he was told why you had so many detentions."  
  
"oh well everyone in Gryffindor knows how much I read, and sometimes there just isn't enough hours in the day, so I make some. Everyone is normally used to me not ever getting caught, after all, we have perfected the art of stealth in this school." She instantly clamped her hand over her mouth, and let them fall. "I shouldn't have told you that!"  
  
"It's perfectly alright Ms. Granger." He said smiling. "The professors are quite aware of the irony that is the fact that Gryffindors are far better about getting around at night than Slytherins." He chuckled a little. "Even though my house is supposed to be the sly one."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh it's been that way for centuries." He waved off her comment.  
  
It was quite bright out, Mione thought, she looked up at the full moon, "Professor, don't we have to go into the forest?"  
  
"We already are Ms. Granger." He informed her, and indeed, they were surrounded by the large trees and dark mists of the forest.  
  
"Yes, well, are there any werewolves in this forest sir?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It's a full moon out." She informed him, as if he had forgotten a very important detail.  
  
"All the more reason for us to be in here, don't worry you'll be fine."  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Hermione heard a long and loud howl, and begun to question their safety.  
  
"Are you alright Ms. Granger?" Snape asked her, dryly.  
  
His voice made her shiver. The git was back.  
  
Then, and only then did she understand.  
  
Professor Snape was scared. He put up his git face whenever he felt scared, worried, or in bad company.  
  
If her hypothesis was, correct than it sure did explain a lot. But it also made her wonder; did he feel safe, or secure while in her company? He did seem to become more of a human being while he was around her, and only her.  
  
A large set of growls pulled her form her retrieve. While walking neither of them had heard the large pack of werewolves, surround them.  
  
Both Hermione and Snape were too caught up in their own thoughts to hear the simple warnings both of them had memorized.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" Snape cast a spell she didn't quite hear, forcing an attacking wolf back, and away from her, "Get out your wand!" he ordered.  
  
The pack walked in on them slowly, tightening their circle, forcing both Snape and Hermione into the other.  
  
"Ms. Ganger hold on tight." He whispered into her ear as he encircled her with his arms.  
  
In the next second, they were in the middle of Hogsmead.  
  
"You alright?" He asked her waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Her knees buckled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, I didn't hear them coming." Why was Snape apologizing?  
  
"It's my fault sir, I shouldn't have been so caught up in my thoughts, you did notify me of the danger, I should have put my safety first."  
  
Snape regarded the girl oddly, "You have a phobia of wolves don't you?"  
  
Her head snapped up, "How?"  
  
He shook his head, "When I told you of the wolves, you kept questioning my sanity, then when we were surrounded, you froze up, something I have personally never seen you do."  
  
She lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."  
  
"It's my fault I should have realized, come on, let's get back to the castle." And he started off.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he stopped.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
"No." And they walked back.  
  
One couldn't say they walked together; after all, there was a good ten paces between the two.  
  
Hermione was once again wrapped up in her thoughts. He knew her secret, her darkest secret. 'Everyone has a fear,' she rationalized.  
  
The image in the suitcase from her third year came back.  
  
She had seen professor Lupin change, painfully into a monster, and it had charged at her.  
  
The mere thought made her shiver.  
  
Warmth came over her. She recalled the event in the forest. His robes felt so soft and warm as they wrapped around her and brought her to safety.  
  
The thought alone banished her fears, and made her relax again.  
  
"You may go to bed early tonight Ms. Granger." Snape said once they were in the castle, "you stayed late last night so this will make up for it."  
  
She nodded and walked to the tower, pondering a single thought.  
  
Why did Snape make her feel so safe?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Interesting don't you think?  
  
Well, review, and ideas PLEASE!!!!  
  
If I get decent and logical ideas I may use them and update faster!!!  
  
RELENA 


	7. Rumors

Chapter Seven: Rumors  
  
"YOU KNEW!" Severus accused Albus the second he got back. "You damn well knew she was scared half to death over wolves and you -."  
  
"Sent you along." Albus finished.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ms. Granger would not have appreciated it if I had told you about her phobia, this way you found out with out unknowingly sending her into a death trap." He rationalized.  
  
"Why must you always play with the lives of men Albus?"  
  
"I tend to know things child, and if my knowledge can save even a few lives with all that are being lost, then I will gladly play." He regarded his youngest colleague for the millionth time, "Go to bed, I'll send Minerva to finish up."  
  
And Snape left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
12/05/97 - Thursday  
  
Hermione had come back early that night, to the joy of Harry and Ron.  
  
But their joy had faded shortly after looking on her face, which seemed as pale as the full moon.  
  
This morning, they couldn't help but notice that she was nowhere to be found at breakfast.  
  
"LAVENDER!" Ron called down the long table, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Sleeping." Lavender called back, much less loudly.  
  
"She had better wake up soon, we have COMC first thing, and she doesn't want to miss this lesson!" Harry said proudly.  
  
"What did Hagrid say?" Ron asked curious.  
  
"He said that he suspended a werewolf in it's transformed form so we can see it!!" Harry beamed.  
  
Hagrid was currently bragging similarly to the teachers.  
  
Snape soon realized the terror that soon awaited Ms. Granger  
  
"Rubius?" Albus said softly, "Ms. Granger has been excused from you class for the day, and from all of her classes for that matter, I dare say she was rather traumatized yesterday and needs the day off."  
  
"Wha' Dumbledore I saw her just last night patrolling with Snape, and s'e seemed just fine."  
  
"Yes, well that was before, now how about some of those doughnuts!"  
  
Every teacher glared at Snape.  
  
Hermione was not only the single student they all enjoyed teaching, but also she always appeared to be a ray of light.  
  
He stood up and left.  
  
Leaving the teachers and students to starring after him.  
  
Then the rumors started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione yawned and stretched.  
  
Looking at the time se realized she was nearly late for dinner.  
  
DINNER?!?  
  
Gods how long had she slept?  
  
Dressing quickly she ran down to the great hall, only to be greeted by silence and glares.  
  
Walking slowly over to her table, watching the hall, she sat by Harry.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"What is with you?" Harry asked regarding her oddly.  
  
"Oh I must have been sleepier then I had thought." She said cheerfully.  
  
From Ron and Harry's exchanged glances, she knew that she was not answering the right question.  
  
"What is with everyone? Why are they all starring at me?"  
  
"Come on." Ron took her hand and led her out of the hall onto the grounds.  
  
The tortured sounds from the still captive werewolf cause Hermione to be overcome with vertigo.  
  
She wavered back and forth and fell onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
She was quickly revived by two boys shaking her madly.  
  
"Mione? You ok?" they were back inside.  
  
Sighing she nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing." She brushed off their hands. "Now what was with the hall?"  
  
"Rumors, Mione." Harry said sadly, "They are saying the most ridiculous things."  
  
"It's logical of course, only Slytherin and Gryffindor know the circumstances."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALING ABOUT?" she demanded.  
  
"Everyone thinks Snape rapped you." Ron said flat out.  
  
"what." She whispered.  
  
"I take he didn't?" Harry said hopefully, not really looking foreword to having to kill the only spy the light side had.  
  
"Of course not! What in Merlin's name drove people to thinking that?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said you'd be missing classes because you were traumatized. Hagrid then said he saw you last night on patrol with Snape and you seemed fine. People used their imaginations, and a certain blond haired Slytherin fed them growth formula." Ron clarified.  
  
"Well that's all true." She said flat out, "But Snape did not rape me."  
  
"Then what happened?  
  
Hermione had kept this one fear to herself out of many reasons.  
  
First of all, it would insult Remus Lupin, who meant so much to Harry it wasn't funny. Second, because she, the know it all of Hogwarts couldn't have an irrational fear of anything, it just didn't fit.  
  
"Nothing of great importance," she quickly lied.  
  
"If you were traumatized it was important Hermione." Harry said dangerously.  
  
"I just saw something last night that I'm horribly frightened of." She told a half lie, sacrificing half of the benefits. "that's why I came back early."  
  
"oh, well, maybe after telling the school that, maybe the rumors will die down." Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe, but the teachers believe them more then most of the students." Harry said darkly.  
  
Speaking of teachers, "Ms. Granger, a word," McGonagall said for outside of the portrait.  
  
"Why couldn't she just come in?" Ron complained.  
  
"She wants to talk to me alone." Hermione explained as she stood up and went out to see her head of house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, professor?"  
  
"Come with me Ms. Granger." They walked off to the teacher's lounge, were majority of teachers were sitting, minus, the DADA teacher, Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Please sit." She sat.  
  
Hermione though of how dumb this was. Not only were they over reacting to a lie spread about, but they had the daring to believe it!  
  
"Ms. Granger." Flitwick spoke up, sadly, but Hermione recognized a friend.  
  
"Yes, Professor Flitwick?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Some rumors have been about school today, and I'm sure you have heard of them."  
  
"Yes, and I'm having trouble believing that people actually believed that one." She smiled at the charms professor.  
  
"yes, well, I believe it false, as does Albus, however since majority of the professor's have taken it quite seriously, and are worried about your safety, we have called you here tonight. As a precaution to protecting someone other than yourself, we have gained permission to use Varitsurem."  
  
It sounded like he was quoting! Of all, it sounded like they had this practiced, as if this happened often.  
  
"Fine by me, I have nothing to hide." Actually she did. All of Harry and Ron's secrets up to this point as well as her own. Dobby also might gain punishment if certain things were asked of her. But this was the safest route.  
  
Flitwick smiled broadly. "See, cooperating."  
  
"Fine, the flask Sprout." Minerva decided.  
  
Hermione took the swig she knew to, and all went numb.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has professor Snape ever harmed you?" Minerva asked worried.  
  
"No." the simple answer took them all back.  
  
"Has professor Snape ever made you feel unsafe?" Flitwick asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Not in the least." This surprised them to say the least. A simple truthful 'no' would have sufficed, but she had said 'not in the least.'  
  
"Clarify!" Professor Sinestra shouted.  
  
"I feel very safe while in the presence of Professor Snape. I know he will always protect me and keep me safe."  
  
More riddles, but time was wearing.  
  
"What happened last night?" Sprout asked the question all were dreading.  
  
Hermione felt a twing of feeling, she was in control. How under the serum?  
  
"Something is wrong," one Professor stated.  
  
"The serum casus direct reponses!" another shouted.  
  
"We were walking into the forest, I heard a howl, then a growl, we were surrounded by wolves, I couldn't move, I was scared, he saved me, warmth." The word tumbled form her mouth.  
  
It made little sense, like a prophecy then an answer.  
  
"See?" Flitwick proclaimed, "Wolves, and since it was a full moon last night, more then likely Werewolves. Snape saved her, and she was traumatized from being so close to either death or a cured life."  
  
Flitwick understood her phobia perfectly since he had it himself.  
  
"Well, we owe Severus an apology."  
  
"To say the least." Some one else agreed.  
  
But Minerva was thinking away.  
  
Something was off, why was Ms. Granger so certain that Severus would protect her at all costs? Why did she feel so close to the grouchy professor?  
  
She had to formulize these all into a single question before the potion wore off.  
  
Once the rest of the teachers and staff had left the room, she asked her last question.  
  
"How do you feel about Professor Snape?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
Cliffy I know, but I wanted to be able to post this.  
  
You'll get the answer sooner or later.  
  
Please review!!  
  
Relena~ 


	8. The Raven

Chapter Eight: The Raven  
  
Hermione looked up at her professor, a blank blurry thought in her mind. "I'm sorry professor I believe the potion has worn off." She said standing holding her slightly dizzy head.  
  
"You don't remember anything Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said defeated. 'Why on the most important question?' Minerva mentally chided herself.  
  
"I do believe that is one of the effects, Professor." Hermione reported as if she were answering a test question. Like the child spoke to any of the teachers otherwise.  
  
"Of Course, Ms. Granger, I was merely checking, protocol, you understand." She looked up at the grandfather clock in the room, "It's nearly time for your detention, Ms. Granger, though now I'm greatly regretting giving them to you. No doubt Severus is awaiting your arrival," She smiled at her favorite and most irritating student.  
  
The mixed feelings were never clearly outlined, but Hermione knew that her Head of House was only looking out for her well-being. She only wished that she knew what secrets she had given freely while under the influence of the notorious serum.  
  
That was clearly a thought to be pondered upon another day, since her nights were haunted with constant company.  
  
Knocking firmly on the large brown door, she was answered with a stern "Enter" that reminded her all too well that she was only at the beginning of the time she was to spend down here at night.  
  
"Professor?" she announced herself.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" he looked up hopefully, "Minerva told me she wouldn't be sending you down tonight. Did everything go well?"  
  
"As well as could be hoped for." She reported moving a chair so that it faced his desk on the opposite side of him, "I can't believe they believed such a lie!"  
  
"Believe it; Albus was questioning me, only because the others demanded it from him. Thank Merlin; I didn't have them all about me. I have some secrets other don't know of."  
  
"I can say similar." Hermione agreed, knowing that he was talking about his 'other' life.  
  
"Well, I believe that pile over there is yours to grade, place the ones from other night first however, I need to give those back tomorrow."  
  
Hermione didn't question how he knew that she hadn't done her grading. Perhaps he knew the same way the school did, that she was sleeping all day.  
  
Maybe he just understood better then she had ever imagined.  
  
They graded in silence, Hermione looked up a few times, worried. He wasn't humming. Sighing in defeat, she went back to grading.  
  
Maybe that was only a one-time occurrence, but oh, how she wished he would start up! Grading in complete silence was enough to drive one insane!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus, what did Severus say when he was questioned." Minerva demanded slamming her hands onto the messy desk of the headmaster.  
  
"Nothing of importance, you can be assured, however, that he has no intentions on ever harming Ms. Granger."  
  
"Are you quite sure about that?"  
  
"I'm confident enough in it to make a small wager if you will?"  
  
"I don't bet, Albus" Her eyes shimmered darkly, showing how stern her answer was.  
  
"Oh well," He stood up, walked over to his telescope, and gazed through it. "I believe Minerva, that even though I don't need to report about Severus, you have an obligation to explain to me the answers given by Ms. Granger."  
  
Minerva took a breath and formulated the words in her mind before clearly speaking, "She trusts him Albus, more then I would have credited anyone before, if I had not heard it for my self."  
  
"Very well, Minerva, you may leave," his twinkling eyes looked back, as a mischievous grin crossed his face, "Unless of course, there is more you wish to tell me about."  
  
For nothing more than a millisecond, a stream of red lighted the old woman's features. She looked at him questioning, "What could I have to possibly tell you, that you don't already know Albus?"  
  
"Ah, but I'm not a god, Minerva, and I am old, some things tend to slip my gaze. Plus, one always tires of just knowing and knowing tends to make one forget how fulfilling being told is."  
  
The Cat lady smirked, in an ironic way that made it seem more of a smile trying to be repressed then any sign of cunning and secretive knowledge, "No, Albus, I have nothing to tell." She surrendered, and quickly left, with a tap tap tap of her heals on the stone floor.  
  
Albus shook his head, "Why do people insist on making me learn the hard way?" he questioned his faithful Phoenix.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione left her detention, she knew homework would be a hopeless cause. Her wrist was screaming to her to stop, a third the way through her grading tasks, let alone the last two-thirds.  
  
She sighed as she gently rubbed her poor aching wrist, who ever had said Snape was being nice on her should be given the pain she felt at that moment.  
  
Snape had, on a spontaneous vision, decided to teach her the art of responsive grading, where she, the grader, wrote long epics on their work, explaining the shortcomings and the ingenious placed in each paper.  
  
She had to grade three classes this way, first and third year Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw, as well as her own class. To of which Snape had once again, graded only her paper, and a single class.  
  
"Tara" Hermione said softly to the droopy-eyed pink lady.  
  
"Finally dear, what was that demon making you do?"  
  
"Grading, mame."  
  
"Well, its well past midnight, your friends must be worried sick." She then swung open to reveal the warm common room and the rest and dread that came with it.  
  
Taking a breath she walked in focused.  
  
"Here goes nothing!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
She was not greeted by any sound.  
  
She walked deeper into the room, and found Ron and Harry sprawled out on their own couches, both facing the main entrance.  
  
She chuckled to her self and quickly conjured a pair of blankets and tucked them both in for the night.  
  
It was December after all, and even though there was no snow on the ground, it became very nippy come night.  
  
"Idiots," she said admiringly, "you ought to be in Hufflepuff!"  
  
Shaking her head, she went up to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the next week, Hermione was slightly tired, adjusting well to the time restraints demanded by her nightly detentions.  
  
Some of her teachers watched her closely, still not believing the answers she gave on that faithful night.  
  
Flitwick knew better, and smiled whenever he saw her.  
  
Minerva was not watching over the young girl, but instead was watching her with a calculating look, always on her brow.  
  
It was starting to drive Hermione insane! They weren't the only ones either! The entire school regarded her oddly, and not really wanting to know the newest installments in the rumor mill, she opted to just ignore them.  
  
That night, she walked merrily down to the dungeons.  
  
It was becoming a retreat for her, as of late.  
  
Minerva had come around only yesterday for the names of those who were remaining for the winter. Hermione was the first and only to sign up from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry was joining Ron at the Burrow this winter for a genuine Christmas. Harry's second including last year.  
  
Her steps quickened.  
  
She was looking forward to her detention tonight, she didn't know why, but she was.  
  
Knocking, then opening the door she instantly shut it.  
  
Shocked that the room was pitch-black, Hermione walked in slowly. "Professor?" she called out, hearing the simple echo of her words reaching her again. "Lumos!" and the room lit. On the desk she normally sat at, was a simple note.  
  
"I have work; go in order for intervals of thirty minutes, like before."  
  
The note wasn't signed, but she knew the scrawl.  
  
She smiled a little, yes tonight would be patrol.  
  
She fetched her cloak quickly and left for the quidditch pitch.  
  
She just vouched for walking around it for the time. That would certainly take long enough.  
  
About half way through her route, she heard a noise.  
  
"Merlin," she whispered annoyed that her silence was disturbed. She started to walk towards the sound when she was startled to realize that it was coming to her.  
  
Standing still, she felt a sudden weight on her right shoulder coming from the back.  
  
Looking over, she nearly jumped from her skin to see the beautiful raven sitting there content.  
  
"Come to join me?" she asked mockingly, "Or are you trying to tell me of grave tidings?" The Raven regarded her with a look that said 'what do you think?'  
  
She shrugged and found her path and continued it until the time was up.  
  
She found that without Snape about her, she had trouble with the time, normally he would just notify her, and she could go about patrolling with little worries.  
  
She looked at the little parchment.  
  
"Kitchen halls, eh?" she smiled. This was sounding awfully familiar.  
  
So the rotation were in threes? She quickly remembered the schedules and smiled at her cunning. She put the parchment away, believing it would be of no need from now on.  
  
The Raven, as if realizing her accomplishment, gave a quick merry call.  
  
"I'm heading in doors now, if you want to stay you can, but there isn't much room to fly in there, and it's quite hard to get out that close to the center." She notified the raven, which looked at her as if she were mad.  
  
"If you so insist, to the kitchens!" and she walked merrily to her next assignment, grateful for some company.  
  
No one, surprisingly enough, had passed her that night, seen at least. Unseen, she knew that they hadn't entered the kitchen or else she would have heard the apparent noises coming from the portrait of fruit.  
  
Dobby had once again offered her a cup of coffee, which she accepted gratefully.  
  
Once Winky had come to inform her of the time, she left for the Dungeons.  
  
If the Raven could have felt a change in her nerves, it would have realized how much more relaxed the female had become.  
  
The raven, had not become irritating or distracting to the girl, at anytime, and she found a certain sense of well being coming from having it sit on her shoulder so content with where it was.  
  
Strolling to the dungeons she felt important having the company she did.  
  
She had wondered about the raven for a time, however. Normally wild creatures didn't just come up to you and suddenly become company. Wild creature normally didn't gain that kind of trust from a human so quickly. It was enough to make you wonder.  
  
"So, I see they have the Mudblood patrolling once more." A sneer formed a head with white blonde hair.  
  
"Ten points Malfoy." She said annoyed, "Go to bed."  
  
"Nah, I want to see if your precious professor will come any sooner." He smirked and started to advance on her.  
  
Confused and scared Hermione backed off. After all any idiot could tell in a second that he could overpower her easily.  
  
The Raven left her shoulder suddenly and flew into Malfoy face, screaming.  
  
"Stop it!" she ordered the black flying creature. It obediently stopped and flew back to her shoulder.  
  
"Sent your familiar on me eh Granger? I have you now." He was almost grinning with pleasure.  
  
"You advanced and threatened it! Plus, it's not my familiar." She snapped back in an icy tone. "Ten more points, Malfoy for threatening a teachers aide, and ten more for not going back to bed!"  
  
"Not your familiar?" he regarded her oddly, "Most creatures owned by wizards don't obey so easily, ask Weasley, I'm sure he'll tell you. Your Raven was not threatened, Granger, you were, it defended you. Something most familiars must be trained to do," he smirked, gloatingly, "And since you claim it not to be a familiar, I can only believe that you've had it for a short period of time, am I right?"  
  
"Go to bed Malfoy!" she snapped again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes; well it defended you without a second thought and stopped without a second thought, completely obedient. That, Mudblood, makes it your familiar whether you like it or not."  
  
"Ten more points and I will expect you out of my sight in the next ten seconds with my good intentions sending you to bed." She said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Am I getting to you?" he asked curiously backing her into a wall, causing her to pale extremely.  
  
Malfoy this close was enough to make her puke!  
  
"Bed." She said again, he smirked, and place one hand on the wall behind her.  
  
The raven started to attack him again, getting the source of treat to the opposite side of the hall.  
  
Hermione breathed again, sliding down the wall. The raven was still attacking her enemy, and she really didn't care to stop it now. He had after all pasted the limit of forgivable actions.  
  
"When I tell you to go to bed, maybe next time you'll listen!" she yelled, getting to her feet. "Twenty points for sexual harassment! Ten for not going to bed and another Twenty for disrespecting authority!" she looked at the raven, "Stop before I have to spend more time with that prat taking him to the hospital wing."  
  
The raven blinked at her and returned to her shoulder.  
  
She continued her patrols until it was time for bed.  
  
A very shocked bloody faced Malfoy starred at the girl in horror. She had far more guts then he had thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before Hermione entered the common room, the Raven flew out the open window near by.  
  
She looked at it happily.  
  
A familiar eh?  
  
Not such a bad idea was it? Plus the Raven was rather nice, it had after all, helped her out. She could get used to this.  
  
And she went in with a large grin on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
So what do you think? Review and let me know ok?  
  
Also, I hope the title is becoming slowly clearer. ^_^ I thought it was about time to add in the next aspect.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
RELENA 


	9. Munin Memory

Chapter Nine: Munin (Memory)  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to sunlight in here eyes.  
  
Looking at the clock, she was grateful to see that it was her normal waking time.  
  
She was back on schedule, what a relief! Stretching she stood up and got ready for the day.  
  
Robes Books Tie, hair, quills parchments. Everything was set and ready.  
  
Before she left, however she sent a glance though the window in her room.  
  
No Raven.  
  
Shrugging she left with a smile on her face.  
  
Completely forgetting the school as a whole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You seem cheerful." Ron commented, "Got back on time?"  
  
"Yeah, and I woke up on time too, I'm finally adjusting properly." She smiled as she grabbed some eggs and orange juice. "Oh yeah, seen Malfoy this morning?" she asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Harry was wondering if he really wanted to know/  
  
"You'll see, if he hasn't already fixed it." She smiled and ate.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged horrified glances.  
  
"Mudblood." An icy voice hissed at her. The boys looked up and saw what Mione was referring to. "What in bloody hell did that bird do to me!"  
  
Hermione turned around, and couldn't help laughing. "M-Malfoy! I thought. .. ..That you'd take care.. .. .. Of that!!"  
  
His face was scared left and right, as if he had been burned.  
  
"I tried, Mudblood, but it doesn't heal, Pomfrey told me I had to wait a day before she could!" he hissed, "Once again, what did you do?!"  
  
A few quick shrieks let Mione know that she had an ally near by.  
  
"Ask the raven, I couldn't see to tell you the truth." She said simply, "And fifteen points for showing a rare courage carried by the snake house." She started eating as Malfoy fumed.  
  
"You should know not to mess with a Malfoy GRANGER!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape had walked into the hall and noticed the arguing, he also noticed a very strange black bird stilling in the shafters right above the quarrel.  
  
'Trouble." The greasy git muttered to himself. "MALFOY! A word." He called over to the bane of his existence.  
  
The four looked over, and Malfoy tossed a sneer at Granger, then walked over. "Yes professor?"  
  
"You face, why haven't you healed it?"  
  
"Can't Professor, Granger's bird attacked me, and it had something on it beak, the scratches wont leave no matter how hard I try."  
  
"I see, what type of bird was it?"  
  
"A raven sir, it's her Familiar."  
  
That shocked the Potions master to say the least. He knew ravens were rare, especially as a familiar, he also knew of their own lore in every belief that has crossed the planet.  
  
After all, it was his Animagi form.  
  
He regarded the female oddly, not for the fist time.  
  
"Familiars have their own form of magic, Mr. Malfoy." Snape faced the near faceless boy, "You must have provoked it enough that it felt magic was needed." And Snape went up to the head table.  
  
Draco grumbled and went over to his houses table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron had managed to hold their laughter in long enough to ask, "What happened?"  
  
"Malfoy and I met last night on patrol; I had a raven with me that refused to leave. Malfoy insulted me and made it seem like I was threatened, the raven attacked." She shrugged, "Malfoy called it my familiar, I like how that sounds, but I haven't seen it since I came in last night."  
  
"Familiars are quite magical and rare." Ron stated in awe. "Most witches and wizards hold pets, but true familiars are very, very rare to have!!"  
  
"Really?" Hermione blinked, "I must not have looked up so much on the subject, I didn't realize they were so rare, I mean I thought any pet would do if it grew to know you."  
  
"Well, yeah," Harry started, "You can train any pet to be a familiar, but what Ron's saying, I think is that a natural familiar is rare, your lucky Mione, could we meet him or her?"  
  
"I think it's a him, and as I said before I'm not quite sure where he is."  
  
As if on cue, the black bird fell from its great height onto her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" she smiled, "There you are!"  
  
"Wow, it's handsome Hermione!" Ginny stood up and gazed at it, gaining the loins den's attention.  
  
"Yeah, magnificent." Harry commented.  
  
"Are you a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked softly in a voice not often heard. "Boy?" Silence. "Girl?" CAW. "Well there you go."  
  
"Are you sure that it understood Mione?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Ravens are after all he smartest birds alive." She said prideful.  
  
"It's your Familiar alright." Ron said softly, "it looks nearly like you!"  
  
Everyone looked over and gazed uncomfortably close, this followed with a lot of agreement grunts and nods.  
  
"Well, she needs a name," Mione looked thoughtful, a smile creeping onto her face. "Munin!" the bird jumped off her shoulders and onto the table. "You like it?" she cooed.  
  
CAW!  
  
"I think she liked it, Memory eh?" she held out her palm and let her jump onto it. "It fits, you must have a brother some where."  
  
"What do you mean Mione?"  
  
"Munin is the name of one of the two ravens that belonged to the Celtic god Corin, the other is Kainin. Memory and Thought."  
  
"AH! POTIONS!" Ron jumped up quickly followed by the rest of their year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ms. Granger." Snape growled after having taken role, "I believe I have a rule about pets in my classroom, our potion today will be tested on your Raven."  
  
"But Sir, Munin isn't even here." She defended.  
  
He pointed angrily to one of the rafters in the dungeon. Sure enough, there was a black Raven perch right above Hermione, like a sitting guardian angel.  
  
"Munin!" she snapped, "Bad girl, Get down here this instant!"  
  
"Ms. Granger if I may start my class!"  
  
She blinked and sat down quietly.  
  
"How did he know her name?" she whispered to her friends. They all gave secretive shrugs.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Today we shall be brewing a simple, Note Mr. Longbottom, S-i-m-p-l-e, potion. Even you should manage this one." He walked up to his desk and flipped an old book, "Ingredients on Page 50, you should know the instructions."  
  
Everyone worked quickly, Hermione knew this potion, and wasn't worried for her bird.  
  
It was rather simple, cut and seep. Not hard.  
  
The potions made what ever was administered it, a temporary aurora, to tell of it's powers, and abilities.  
  
A few examples, Godric Gryffindor had a gold and Red aurora. Gold for righteousness, and Red for bravery.  
  
HufflePuff had Yellow for friendship and black for trustworthy.  
  
It goes on.  
  
Once everyone's was brewed, Snape picked a random Potion (Neville's) and ordered the bird down.  
  
"Munin, come on, it wont hurt." Hermione called, the bird flew down onto her desk, and Snape took an eyedropper and placed five drops on its brow.  
  
Suddenly a bright Light flared and shot into Hermione chest, making her glow a light brilliant and white.  
  
Black Green, bronze and gold flashed, and then an odd grey consumed her. Munin let out a call and it stopped.  
  
"Very well, Twenty Points Mr. Longbottm, you have finally brewed a successful potion twice in a row." He walked up to the desk, "All of you pass, Class dismissed! Ms. Granger, you remain."  
  
Harry and Ron gave her their 'good luck' smiles and left before Snape took points.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" she asked once everyone was gone.  
  
"I would like a report on last night." He said easily.  
  
Hermione thought instantly, "Well, it was quite quiet for the most part, I ran into Malfoy in the dungeons and he was insulting me and harassing me, as I'm sure you have heard. Munin attacked and left Malfoy the way he is currently, besides that, quiet."  
  
"Very well, I have no papers this evening so we shall be brewing potions for the hospital ward." He waved her out. "Go before I take points." It didn't bite; it was almost a regretful 'leave me alone,' then a threat.  
  
She nodded and left for the library, she desperately wanted to know what her colors meant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape walked up to the headmaster's office. He needed to report everything that had currently occurred.  
  
He was greeted by a friendly, "Come in Severus." And he entered the round chambers.  
  
"I'm here to report sir."  
  
"Very well." The headmaster made a chair appear the Snape took instantly.  
  
"Last night, was off sir, no one was punished as usual and no plans were made, well no attacking plans. Voldemort is being very secretive silent even it's odd. Luscious told me that something is threatening the society, and they aren't sure what it is. Everyone was on edge, I felt out of place."  
  
"I see, anything else Severus?"  
  
"Yes sir, Ms. Granger attacked Mr. Malfoy last night, no her Raven did. Her Raven, I believe she calls it 'Munin'. It's a true familiar; I tested it just last hour."  
  
"Anything off with Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Not that I can see, she appeared to be more awake in my class this morning."  
  
"I see, keep an eye on her." Dumbledore leaned forward, "Quite odd I believe, your animgis being a raven and all."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Anything else Severus?"  
  
"Yes, I had her raven tested with the Aurora draft, Ms Granger held a slate pepper grey color at the end."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning Sir, that she could become a spy."  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "Lovely, Severus you aren't thinking or retiring are you?"  
  
"No, of course not, it's just that Grey shows a great ability for deceitful work, a type of cunning that not even I hold. It symbolizes a shadow, Her other colors, sir, Gold, for working at what is pure and just, Bronze for knowledge, Green shows slyness, and Black, for how trustworthy she is." He looked into the headmaster's eyes, "All traits becoming of a spy."  
  
"Yes, I agree. However, Ms. Granger is not only well known as Harry's friend, but she is also a Gryffindor and a Muggle born witch, she can't be administered like you can. It would be too risky, but I thank you for your suggestion."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Maybe, Severus, an assassin would better fit her?" Dumbledore Smirked.  
  
"No sir, it would be a waste of her knowledge."  
  
"Not at all! She could use that knowledge to hide herself better."  
  
"You bring it up with her sir, if you truly believe that, meanwhile I have a class to teach." He bowed and left.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.  
  
Snape was muttering in the halls down to the dungeon, "She wouldn't accept in a million years, would she?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
First, I would like to point out that I lost my notes on the legend of the two ravens, so if I messed anything up, forgive me.  
  
Next, I would like to announce that I have managed to hurt myself in the worst way so far in my life, and it's kind of pathetic. I dislocated my knee. U.U I'm a wimp but honestly I haven't even broken a bone before!!  
  
Naturally, this will allow me to work more, however, since my only internet hookup is in the basement, down two sets of stairs, it will be hard for me to post, unless I manage to get my sister to post it for me.  
  
Thank her if this is posted before the fourth.  
  
Next chappie starts off winter break! So basically, Mione and the teachers! Fun ne?  
  
Review!  
  
Relena 


	10. Potion Complication

Chapter Ten: Potion Complication  
  
Every one in the castle was packed and ready to go that morning of the 16th.  
  
Everyone, except Harry and Ron.  
  
"Tell me one thing," Hermione said darkly, "When were you actually planning on packing BEFORE I reminded you?"  
  
They both exchanged 'we are in deep,' looks. Then faced Hermione shame faced.  
  
"I thought as much." She let out a large sigh and continued to fold Harry's shirts. A little 'ding' came from the fire place and Dobby and Winky walked in carrying Ron's newly clean clothing.  
  
"Thanks you two, a life saver, both of you!" Ron said Happily and took his clothes, of which he and Harry started to fold and organize.  
  
About and hour later they were both packed, record time.  
  
"You are both SEVENTEEN!" Hermione chided, beginning another lecture. "When are you planning on taking care of yourselves?"  
  
Their heads lowered further.  
  
"Never mind." She muttered and went back to packing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione massaged her neck as she went to the library, Harry and Ron had boarded the train, just moments after they had finished packing.  
  
And just guess who did majority of the work.  
  
Yeah, typical boys.  
  
It was late, and she wad heading down to the potions lab, still sore.  
  
"Come In." the order came just after her first knock.  
  
"Sorry I'm late professor, Harry and Ron needed help packing, and I over rested."  
  
"Excuses, never mind, come on over, you'll be helping me with potions."  
  
Hermione nodded as she walked over to the table Snape had set up with two caldrons.  
  
"I trust," he said looking up from setting things out, "That you can work on your potion while I work on mine, without asking foolish questions?"  
  
"Yes sir." She went over to her caldron and looked at her materials, "Before I start I would like to know the strength of the potion, and the potion I'm working on."  
  
"Medium strength pepper up." He said shortly.  
  
Hermione nodded and started to work.  
  
It was silent as they both concentrated hard on their individual potions.  
  
Hermione looked up occasionally to note the precise work of her potions master, his agile hands and steady eyes.  
  
He took a breath and wiped his forehead, finally noticing his audience. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" he asked a tad annoyed, today wasn't his day.  
  
"How do you do that? I still shake when I have to add things at exact times."  
  
"That, Ms. Granger would be practice, and a complete understanding of the potion."  
  
She nodded and started to chop some curry roots.  
  
She realized that Snape was making a sleeping draft used like an anesthetic. She also knew that he had ten minutes in order to add the last ingredient.  
  
"Ms. Granger, concentrate!" he snapped, "Don't let your mind wonder."  
  
He had noted how her roots were gradually becoming less and less perfect, a deadly mistake if she kept it up.  
  
Hermione took deep breaths and concentrating on the work at hand. Pepper up potions could become highly explosive if a single ingredient of any kind was added in the wrong proportion.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Don't apologize, concentrate." Snape knew this was likely the first time she had ever made this potion, since he had never tested them on it in class. However, he had a good guess that she did a great many potions outside his careful eye.  
  
Her roots were still getting worse, Gods what was she thinking about!  
  
Checking his hourglass, he realized he still had four minutes, so he walked over and took her hands in his, and moved them in the proper constant cutting motion needed for this potion.  
  
"Like This Ms. Granger," he led her though them.  
  
She realized that he was holding her hands in a sense, and she made mental notes on the exact moments so that she could to it herself. Not realizing it, she had also started to memorize the feel of his hands.  
  
Soft, with rough calluses on his lower palm and finger tips. Rocking gently from one to the other as he cut the strips flawlessly with her hands.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize when he let go, and allowed her to continue.  
  
Once she had cut everything, her mind came back to reality, with a shocking "huh?" escaping her mouth.  
  
Snape had added another ingredient to his potion, and he chuckled, " Good work, you should add those about now."  
  
She checked her watch and he was right.  
  
She quickly added them with the second hand hit the three. It was supposed to his the five.  
  
She hardly recalled much after that, a large yell, black, warmth, everything moved so fast her eyes hand little time to register all the movement.  
  
Soon all she knew was black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Severus! What happened?" Poppy asked as the dark tall man entered the hospital wing carrying a badly wounded Ms. Granger.  
  
An unconscious Ms. Granger.  
  
"Explosion, Her concentration was apparently off today."  
  
"What in heavens name do you mean, Severus?" Poppy eyed the man suspiciously.  
  
"I was having her aide me in making your monthly supply of potions for her detention, she added an ingredient too soon, explosion, I'm 'sure' you can figure out the rest." Snape said dryly as he laid the Female Gryffindor onto one of the beds.  
  
"Well, what was in the potion?"  
  
"Everything need for a pepper up potions with the roots added ten seconds early, may I leave now?" he ask exasperated.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Severus, but you said she was in for detention, so rules say that you must remain until her detention is up, or you'll need to make up the time." Poppy recited.  
  
"Damn." And he took a seat near the door.  
  
"I'll need to consult my books professor, I need to know the strength of the explosion, watch over Ms. Granger, and let me know if her condition changes."  
  
"Of course." He stood up and walked over and sat in the seat beside his student. "You're the most trouble when your sleeping." He chided.  
  
Her eyes shifted and she turned over.  
  
"Not in a coma any more?" he asked no one.  
  
She made a noise, like she was taking in her sleep.  
  
Snape stood to go get poppy when he felt soothing stopping him.  
  
Looking back he saw a tiny hand holding onto his sleeve.  
  
"Don't go." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Looking down, he saw that she was clearly asleep, but decided to humor her any way.  
  
"I have to let Poppy know you up."  
  
"Don't leave." She pulled his hand closer and hugged it.  
  
Snape went rather red.  
  
"Ms. Granger, please release me."  
  
"If you," she yawned, letting go of his hand, and turned to the other side, "Don't leave."  
  
Snape sighed, what could he do?  
  
He sat back down by her side.  
  
He watched her closely, waiting for the nurse to return and release him from this slow torture.  
  
Why might you ask is it torture?  
  
Because Snape was forced to look at her cascading chocolate curls, and her relaxed face.  
  
He was tempted, highly tempted.  
  
He respected her a lot, he truly did, however just having her lay there in front of him, so vulnerable was definitely getting to him.  
  
Something simple, a touch, should release this.  
  
He reached foreword, as his finger tips brushed her soft velvet curls. He let them fall through his fingers like sand, or water.  
  
He heard a noise, and slowly drew his hand back, not wanting to get stuck.  
  
"Well, now that wasn't to hard." Poppy said smugly.  
  
"She regained conciseness." He told the nurse.  
  
"I was expecting it, even though that explosion makes a lots of light and movement, the actual explosions is rather weak, she couldn't have hit her head too hard." She nurse flicked her wand twice and pointed it at the student.  
  
Hermione's face relaxed considerably.  
  
"There, she'll wake tomorrow, but you need to remain until the detention if through, which is.. ..?" she prompted.  
  
"Ten thirty." He answered darkly.  
  
"Then you have two hours, I'm sure you can watch over her just as well as I can."  
  
And the nurse left the poor man to deal with his inner demons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Hermione knew of his presence before she had woken, and she kept herself in a quiet slumber as his hand played with her hair.  
  
Blood rushed to her cheeks as he did this, gods why did she feel like this? He was her potions master after all, her teacher.  
  
She mentally shook the thought aside as she was lulled to sleep by his soft gesture.  
  
She heard Pomfrey enter and tensed up as the rhythmic movement stopped.  
  
She couldn't make out their words, however the spell put across her made her feel suddenly; relaxed, and she slipped into real slumber.  
  
While they were working, she swore that she could feel his heart beating, it was so distracting.  
  
His simplest movements had caught her off guard.  
  
The silence was unnerving!  
  
"Concentrate!" she heard his order, but failed to obey, then his hands.  
  
She fell deeply into sleep then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The time he had touching her hair had lowered the uneasy feeling that was forming in him, she was a student.  
  
She had asked him not to leave.  
  
She was oddly comforted by his mere presence.  
  
What was going on in her head while she was chopping? He had never before seen her so nervous.  
  
The small raven was sitting in the window sill by her bedside.  
  
"She's fine." He told the creature. "I'll watch her, you'll be able to do so later. Get some rest, Munin."  
  
The raven seemed to understand, as it flew out the window.  
  
Severus Snape spent the rest of his time until ten thirty forcing himself to understand the meaning of the word 'impossible'  
  
By the time Poppy had returned and dismissed him, Snape was completely fooled.  
  
He had reasoned with the fact that she was just a student, and the only intelligent creature for miles, besides Albus, who was questionable. He wouldn't care any more about her besides the fact that she was decent company.  
  
Snape entered his dungeon sanctuary and laid down in his bed.  
  
He would have to live with the fact that whatever they had gained in this last two weeks, even if it was merely the understanding involved in civil discussion, was all that they had.  
  
Past that, she was nothing, and would be nothing, to him.  
  
And likewise the other way around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
I'm sorry the update took sooo long!  
  
I'll hopefully be able to post a chapter for all of my Harry Potter fics the day the book gets out.  
  
And I don't expect any reviews for those updates until two days later. (for obvious reasons)  
  
Any way I hope your enjoying.  
  
Relena 


	11. What

Chapter Eleven:  
  
Hermione walked down the darkened corridor, which was wider then it should have been. The fire blazes from the walls gave the impression of sunset. Her robes felt lighter.  
  
She wasn't wearing robes, but rather something the Romans would. A light peach gown that tied about the waist and let her arms fly free. She felt the sandals on her feet and she ran to one of the many columns. Behind this one was a door, and by the door a figure clad in black.  
  
She ran into him, and he held her.  
  
"Shh. Everything will be fine."  
  
She awoke abruptly.  
  
She was still in the hospital wing, but she was alone.  
  
Snape must have left a while ago.  
  
Now she wasn't the expert on dreams, but from what lavender and Pavarti had said, black meant sub conscious. Another girl, a year or two younger, had her dream read by her roommates, it was similar.  
  
It was about half a soul. A part of soul that wasn't reborn with its twin. Forever separate. Her subconscious must be telling her that she was supposed to be with someone that didn't exist. That is if you believed in that whole 'soul mate' ideal.  
  
Hermione wasn't likely too, but hay, what could a little wishful thinking do?  
  
She stretched and touched her hair. She remembered him touching it, and was slightly disturbed.  
  
Teachers shouldn't do that.  
  
But he wasn't your usual teacher. Maybe it was merely to relax her, but then wouldn't a simple spell have worked?  
  
He was a rather large riddle. One that for the last two weeks she had been slowly solving.  
  
"Up, Ms. Granger?" the kind nurse walked in with a bottle of something, "take this and you can go down to breakfast."  
  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Don't mention it sweetie." And she left the bottle and spoon by the bed side.  
  
Hermione was trustworthy enough.  
  
Hermione took the proper dosage, and stood up, Her robes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them.  
  
Finding her wand on the bed side table she quickly neatened up and went down for food.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" Two voices, that shouldn't be shouting for her were. She completed her entrance, but immediately stopped from what she saw.  
  
"Ron! Harry?" she looked at them as if they were ghosts.  
  
"Yeah, and guess what?"  
  
"What?" She said merely out of habit.  
  
"well," Harry started, "Since it is our last year, me and Ron, along with the Weasleys decided that us being with you was far more important then anything at the burrow." He explained.  
  
Hermione blinked and looked at her friends. She felt joy swell up in her, and a tear fall. "oh guys!" and she hugged them both, "THANK YOU!"  
  
"What are you thanking us for, aren't we selfish prats who don't act our age?" Ron teased.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
A single Raven flew down onto her shoulder and fluttered it feathers.  
  
"Hey Munin," Harry looked down at the bird, "Did Mione survive without us for one night?"  
  
It let out one caw.  
  
"Good." He smiled.  
  
"How do you know Harry? I could have been in a huge explosion last night." She wondered.  
  
Harry blinked, "Yeah, well, you could have, but you look in great spirits, so if you were, it couldn't have been too bad."  
  
She thought for a second, Ron had already snuck off to get food from the tables, "No I guess it wasn't to bad."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed, "After breakfast, you'll let us in on the details, now lets go scavenge some food from the table, before Ron eats it all."  
  
"That's highly doubtful Harry, considering, all this food couldn't possibly compact itself into his stomach." Hermione said logically, Harry just ruffled her hair and went back to the table.  
  
Hermione, sighing, and setting her hair back straight, joined them.  
  
Munin, watchful, stayed firmly on her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape vouched that today was entirely too good of a day to leave his precious dungeons.  
  
Not that he was feeling anti-social, no, today was a prefect day to work on his many experiments.  
  
Why was this a perfect opportunity? Because no troublemakers were currently within the school. Actually, so student period, besides ms. Granger, and she did as told.  
  
So with a relaxing sigh, he set off to mixing the many fluids.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a fairly nice day for mid-December, cool, near cold, yes, but no snow, no frost, as puffy clouds blanketed the sky.  
  
Hermione Ron and Harry were all taking advantage of possibly the last decent day they would see until spring.  
  
Laying flat on their backs they watched the clouds going by, discussing their shapes.  
  
Munin was curled in a sleeping position on Hermione stomach, and she was rubbing her thumb along on side of the feathers.  
  
It was almost like a cat, warm, soft. But yet it was too small, and had feathers. Either way, she felt herself becoming attached to the creature.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" a loud voice shouted at the three on the grass. Munin Flew up in the air, as Hermione pulled herself into a sitting position, then it landed on her shoulder.  
  
Harry and Ron followed suit, as they looked back and saw none other then professor Snape looming over them.  
  
"Professor." Hermione breathed. He looked not very well off, to put it kindly.  
  
"Ms. Granger kindly go keep an eye on the three potions currently brewing in my office while I have a small chat with these two."  
  
Hermione nodded, and gave an apologetic look to her friends, then ran off towards the school, no questions asked.  
  
"Now, why am I looking at the both of you, when neither of you signed the form to stay for holidays?" He questioned the two likely subjects in from of him.  
  
They both swallowed hard, "Well, we didn't want Hermione to be all alone," Ron started.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid all oked the change." Harry added.  
  
"And only three teachers need to say its ok to change any plans," Ron defended, "So we came on the train,"  
  
"This morning," Harry finished.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, he could have done without the double act. "Very well," he turned on his heel, "Follow me."  
  
The two boys exchanged glances, "why professor?"  
  
"I'm sure Ms. Granger wont care to look around for you two once I dismiss her." He explained, and they stood and followed him to the dungeons.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Snape was being considerate.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" he called once opening the doors to his classroom, the he proceeded to shut out Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yes sir?" she seemed to appear from no where, and she was smiling. "I added the next ingredient in potion 2."  
  
"Thanks you, now leave before Mr.'s Potter and Weasley believe that I have kidnapped you."  
  
She nodded her head and left quickly, finding Ron and Harry outside waiting for her.  
  
" So, what was the problem?" She asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"He apparently didn't believe we came back." Harry said darkly, "But he took it nicely enough."  
  
"That's good, at least no points were lost, and no detentions given," Hermione breathed a sigh.  
  
"That's what the problem is, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
She did a double take, "Ok," she stopped and crossed her arms, "how not getting punished a bad thing again?"  
  
"It's not that it's bad Hermione," Ron tried to explain.  
  
"It's just not Snape." Harry finished.  
  
She tilted her head to one side. "If you insist," she gave, "But don't expect me to agree." And she took up walking again.  
  
"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked as the two boys caught up to her stride. "What is it you seem to know about Snape that the rest of the school is missing?" he asked honestly.  
  
She looked over at him and blinked, confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just, Hermione," Harry started, unsure of the words, " Lets just say that it Snape started humming 'The Dance of the Sugar Plum Faerie' I bet you would be the only person not to fall over laughing or with fright."  
  
"Like there's this mysterious Snape and you're the only one who gets to see him." Ron tried his shot, but Hermione was stuck on the song one.  
  
She clutched her stomach, holding in the laughter that threatened to come out of the irony of the situation.  
  
"Went right over you head, didn't it Mia?" Ron muttered as he pushed back his bangs in frustration, "But apparently you were wrong mate," he looked over at Harry, "She finds it as funny as I would."  
  
"That wasn't the point I was trying to make." Harry said annoyed. Then the words hit him, "Hermione Granger, why in the world do trust Snape so much?"  
  
That took Ron back, but after tossing the thought about in his head, he found it fit nicely.  
  
Hermione's laughter subsided as she thought about the question. "I don't really know, maybe it's the kind of trust one get from just accepting and understanding that that is how one is?" she suggested the answer, as if it might be wrong, but the looks on Harry and Ron's faces had become solemn.  
  
An obscure idea had hit them both at the same exact time. An idea, that if it were true, meant that Hermione was far more dense then she even knew.  
  
"Guys?" she waved her hands in front of their faces.  
  
"Oh, yeah, makes sense, after all, to survive those detentions you have, you have to gain a sort of understanding right?" Harry babbled.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I guess so." She stole a glace at her watch, "Oh my! Is that the time? Come on you two, homework!"  
  
Hermione, the one they knew and loved well, was back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione left Ron and Harry were in the midst of a game of chess.  
  
By the time she was well gone, it was well put away.  
  
"Do you really think this is ok Harry?" Ron asked a bit unsure.  
  
"Of course! Something's going on at those detentions, Snape trusts Hermione more then he'd ever admit, and same goes from Hermione, I want to see for myself, precisely what they do while in each others company. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I worry." Ron's eyes didn't seem as sure as his words.  
  
"Then there's no problem, come on."  
  
And Harry pulled out his fathers old, faithful cloak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk, when she pushed open the door, cloak in hand.  
  
Snape look up a tad lost.  
  
"Aren't we to patrol, sir?" she asked confused herself.  
  
"No," he had a touch of humor in his voice, "It's holidays, so Albus has put us out of our needless wanderings." He went back to looking at the papers in front of him.  
  
"Oh," was all she said as she set down her cloak and grabbed her usual stack of papers.  
  
"When we run out of papers, I'll have to find another chore for you Ms. Granger." She nodded, taking her seat, and starting to sort the papers by length. Find this a must more efficient way of grading.  
  
"Sir, might I play some music while we grade?" she asked kindly.  
  
Apparently the memory of the night before was lost from her mind, Snape thought with a sigh, "No ms. Granger, I'm afraid I had a slight head ache, we'll both have to just suffer."  
  
She nodded and went back to grading. The memory wasn't as gone as he had thought.  
  
Hermione, while grading in silence, noted how her mind tended to wander. This time was no different.  
  
Her mind instantly recalled his hand though her hair, and she shivered. Grabbing her cloak as to not appear odd, she put it on.  
  
"A bit cold, ms. Granger?"  
  
"It is winter, sir."  
  
"Of course." He could have slapped himself.  
  
He had been imagining how her hair had felt, while fighting to place the image into the back of his mind, when she had shivered, as if she knew exactly what was going thought his head.  
  
Mentally he hit himself, hadn't he been though this mental argument once before? Nothing beyond this simple understanding, nothing, there was nothing.  
  
He must be losing his mental manipulation, for the thought had trouble sticking.  
  
With out warning a jar exploded, a jar containing not nice materials. Snape caught it barely from the corner of his eye, and stood up, whipped out his wand , and cast a protection charm on the entire room, and what was in the room.  
  
Thus the material was suspended mid air, in a type of vacuum, that consisted solely of the material.  
  
"You alright?" he asked the shaken girl, who was now sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yes, however," she stood up, her shock having dissipated into anger. "Accio cloak!" she flicked her wand and the two people she had suspected to appear did so, as the famous potter cloak flew into her hands.  
  
"Well now, we have a predicament here, don't we?" Snape drawled, a joyous smirk played on his lips, he was truly grateful to have some distraction from his thoughts. "So, care to explain yourselves or do I need to get Minerva down here?"  
  
Hermione could tell from his eyes, that the latter plan was one he favored. After all, Professor McGonagall was well known for not taking intrusion lightly. Hermione herself, was starting to feel similarly.  
  
After all he understood how he was more then likely feeling. He treated her as he treated very few alive. And with that trust, he had always placed his mask of hatred to the side. Harry and Ron had, depending on how long they had been in residence, more then likely seen that weakness, enough to recognize it.  
  
"We were worried for Hermione, she's been acting oddly, so we wanted to check on her." Harry said simply. Hermione looked at Ron, and knew instantly that what Harry said, may have been the truth, but it was the far too simplified version of it.  
  
"Well," Snape drawled, catching what she had, apparently, "We'll see what Minerva has to say, keep an eye on the Ms. Granger."  
  
"Alright sir."  
  
She turn on heel and stormed off to where she knew he kept a fireplace.  
  
"Your acting like his lap dog!" Ron said disgusted.  
  
"I'm still in detention, I'm obligated to." She said darkly, hoping they realized how must she didn't like the situation as well.  
  
"Not this afternoon, you weren't." Harry pointed out.  
  
"This afternoon was purely out of courtesy." She said simply, walking over to the suspended substance, "Now, I'm purely pissed off that the two of you, this" she gestured to the black goop, "Could have acted similarly to a plague it if had touched anything solid. Be grateful Snape caught it, when I fell over." She hit herself, for she took had been trying to get at it as well, but had fallen over in the process. "the jar it was in, never actually touched it, it was in a similar vacuum as it is now, however, instead of the room being the medium for the spell, the jar was."  
  
"We don't need a lesson Hermione, while waiting for doom." Ron plopped down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Oh, yes you do, you need to understand precisely why, whatever punishment you get, will probably be way too light considering what you could have done." She said, still pissed off for a reason she couldn't exactly place.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her, with wide eyes.  
  
"So now you get it." She muttered to herself as she went back to grading. No need to waste the whole night after all.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Her head of houses voice rang into the room, "Is it true Mr.'s Potter and Weasley were sneaking down here, with and invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Yes, professor, thought don't confiscate the cloak, it had no way of knowing it was breaking the rules." She said, maybe far to simply.  
  
Snape let out a choke, and Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione had a smirk on her face.  
  
"No I won't take the cloak, however," she glared at the two boys, "You both have detention with me until the end of winter break excluding the holidays." They both exchanged looks of horror. She smiled, amused, "Then it settled, I'll she you both tomorrow night at, Severus, when is Ms. Granger to repost to you?"  
  
"Eight," he snapped.  
  
"Eight then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." And she pushed them both from the room.  
  
"You didn't mention the potion." Hermione noted.  
  
"No need to have them cut up into little pieces Ms. Granger, when their pride can just as easily be hurt."  
  
She smiled, and he smile back.  
  
Something relaxed in her, something she hadn't realized had clenched up, as she went back to her papers.  
  
Only when she was on her way back to the common room did she realize exactly what it was that had made her so angry with her friends.  
  
She was worried that she may have lost whatever she had gained with Snape, because of their actions.  
  
It wasn't until much later that she realized precisely how important that was to her.  
  
And it horribly unnerved her as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok I made it longer, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, forgive me!!!  
  
Only it will be worse this next time. You see, my bad knee needs surgery. That'll happen Tuesday, which is why I'm posting this now.  
  
I hope you all enjoy what I have written thus far, and I'll get back with you the second I can alright?  
  
Thanks, everyone. ^_^  
  
Relena 


	12. Unknown

Chapter Twelve: Unknown  
  
Harry and Ron were the only people in their dorm, and it was good too.  
  
"You realize what this means." Harry said darkly after a long period of silence.  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed, "Damn stupid git," Ron had, had a small crush on Hermione that was now shattered by their revelation.  
  
When Hermione was scolding them in the dungeons that evening, they both realized what they had put from mind earlier that day.  
  
"She loves him, Ron," Harry said simply to get the words out.  
  
"Yeah I know, and he damn well probably likes her." Ron hit the bed, "The way he was acting before he knew that we were there, there's no doubt, he's never been that nice."  
  
"Maybe we should leave it be, we might be wrong." Harry suggested.  
  
"We're not wrong," Ron informed his friend, "They're just being shy."  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed.  
  
"We'll let them find each other, if not, then nothing lost." Ron voiced.  
  
"Glad you agree." Harry smirked.  
  
"Glad you agree." Ron agreed, and they went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was laying on her bed looking up at her canopy.  
  
People were starting to scare her. She decided.  
  
She was only agreeable to the work at the detention and that made them think that she trusts Snape. Though she did, that wasn't the point.  
  
And they kept looking at her like 'poor thing, you still don't realize do you?'  
  
McGonagall had given her that look, Hermione remembered, that night. Harry and Ron were now giving her the same look.  
  
She shut her eyes and went over all her actions since December first.  
  
Snape seemed especially nice, through the whole thing, except for the first day. He was not only teaching her how to be a teacher, but she had taught a class, and he had let her patrol, and he saved her life.  
  
It wasn't her, she realized, how dumb of people, it was Snape who was acting odd.  
  
'is that true?' a voice asked, ' are you sure you are acting like you normally would?'  
  
'yes,' she answered back, ' why shouldn't I be?'  
  
The feel of his cloak around her filled her mind, the tantalizing smell of his spices, how he carried her to the hospital wing, whisked her from the forest.  
  
How he had touched her hair.  
  
Something was up with Snape, that was for sure, so what did it have to do with her, why did she care?  
  
His spices came to mind, and she smiled, she cuddled into her bed at the feel of his soft robes. A single sigh escaped her mouth as she remembered the strength and softness of his fingers in her hair. Caressing it like it was precious.  
  
Gods, she was acting off too.  
  
And she realized that the feeling that she had out side the portrait wasn't what she had thought.  
  
They hadn't un-nerved her, the thoughts she had, they were flattering, and she had wanted them.  
  
She did trust Snape, but what kind of trust was it? An understanding is what she had been telling anyone who asked. But was the true?  
  
He had saved her, they were really close now, he even held a dark secret of hers.  
  
She didn't know what to make of it, as she fell into deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape felt the burn on his arm and went to the main doors, leaving an owl to go to Dumbledore.  
  
The meeting would be brutal, he knew. Voldemort wasn't a very patient man, and Snape had been taking a very long time on a project.  
  
They would also raid tonight, so on top of that, he would need to save as many innocents as possible, with out being caught.  
  
"Help me," he whispered to the moon, "Give me strength."  
  
He went to the forest and apperated.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke with a start, and she looked out the window.  
  
Snape was entering the forest.  
  
A death eater meeting. She thought, knowing it to be true.  
  
As she watched him leave, she became nervous.  
  
She was worried for him.  
  
"He'll be fine," she voiced out loud, knowing beyond reason the power of words.  
  
She walked back to her bed and fell back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Snape appeared clad in his black robe and white mask in the middle of the gathering field.  
  
Stepping forward he took his spot between Avery and Crabbe senior. "Good to see you Sev." Avery whispered.  
  
Snape nodded, and looked forwards where Voldemort and wet nurse Wormtail appeared.  
  
"Roll, I see no holes tonight, Good," he walked around and talked to each death eater. Severus knew he was checking up on progress.  
  
He cursed a few of them, the ones with horribly difficult jobs. Curtatius or self inflicted pain were a few of his favorite punishments.  
  
Voldemort, Severus was grateful, never killed his minions any more, since there were so few now.  
  
"Severus Snape." A cold hissing voice called. Snape knelled face towards the ground.  
  
"My lord."  
  
"How are things among the young ones?" he asked with a cheerful tone. "I've had some ask to join, so I know you are working, however, there are far less then I was expecting."  
  
"Forgive me My Lord, It's the old fool, he keeps walking a step before me, it's difficult." Severus kept his voice even, and his mind blocked.  
  
"I see, you'll continue, see if you can find a way around Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes, My Lord, I will My lord." Severus went farther to the ground.  
  
"I know, Severus, I know, you've been a good servant, you've helped me in the school whenever I have required it, for that I'm grateful, however, you seem to be slipping, for your lacking results this time through, Curcio!"  
  
Severus felt the pain rap around him. In his darkest days he knew the dark lord used curcio against any he thought lying or withholding information. It had taken him long painful trails to learn how to master keeping his mind well closed during the pain.  
  
One the pain was gone, Severus coughed out the blood in his mouth, and noted the cuts the bruises that had appeared.  
  
Voldemort moved on, Severus slithered back to his spot and stood again, as still as a statue.  
  
To show any weakness was to welcome another assault.  
  
Voldemort stood in the center of his circle, "I have to say I'm disappointed, results aren't as they should be, so tonight, those who I have punished, leave! Make further head way, the rest, follow me, you'll gain your rewards, I know the perfect town, Surry!"  
  
Snape felt his heart drop, and his guards. Voldemort reeled on him, "Severus," he drawled, Snape put up his barriers again, "You want to join us do you?"  
  
Snape bowed, "Yes, My Lord, However I have failed you, My lord, I will return and work more in hopes I may join in next time."  
  
Voldemort Smirked, "Since five have wished to join, I will indulge you this time." He stared so the Snape felt as if ice were covering him, "Don't expect me to be so nice, this is only because you've always succeeded before."  
  
"Of course, My Lord, I thank you, My Lord." In his well protected mind he was relieved. He could save lives, not to mention Surry was Potter's home in the summer, for the sake of Albus, he had to be there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up by a pounding on her door, "Yes?" she mumbled as Harry and Ron flew in.  
  
"Mia, Albus needs to see us." Ron panted. She rolled her dangerously tired eyes as she through a robe over her night gown and ran from the tower.  
  
"What," she yawned, "Does he need us for?"  
  
"My Aunt and uncle," Harry said simply, "Whatever that means."  
  
She shook her head, "It means, Harry, oh genius one, that your dear friend Voldemort is planning on attacking Surry tonight." She said simply, stiffing another yawn as they came to the Gargoyle.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ron asked, giving her an odd look.  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked at the statue, "Altoids." She said simply and the gargoyle jumped to life.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs they came face to face with their head of house as well as the headmaster.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked curious.  
  
"Sit down." He gestured to the three seats, a raven sitting on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked at it, "Munin?" she questioned.  
  
Albus shook his head as another Raven flew in, he pointed to that one, "That's Munin, my dear, this is a friend." He eyed the creature, "You may go now." He informed it.  
  
Hermione didn't know what she was doing until after she had done it, "Take Munin with you." She said to the other raven, who looked back at her oddly, then made a nodding motion.  
  
She looked at Munin, "Go with him." She ordered. The raven flew after the other.  
  
"Well then, Harry, Your aunt and uncle." He began to tell the story.  
  
"Professor," Hermione asked, "I'm tired, I'll hear the story from Harry and Ron in the morning I'm sure, but I need to go to bed."  
  
"Fine then go along," he gestured to her, with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
Hermione left wishing them all a fair evening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking down the corridors back to Gryffindor tower was slow, Mainly since she had little energy, Having just woken up with insufficient sleep and then having to run to the headmasters.  
  
She was nearly sleep walking when her Raven decided to attack her in the hall.  
  
Well, it wasn't really attacking her, just trying to get her attention.  
  
"Munin!" she exclaimed. The bird clutched her robes and pulled her in a certain direction. Hermione went so it let go and just flew.  
  
She ran following "You had better have a good reason for this!" She said angrily at it, "I believe I told you to go with the other Raven." She scolded, and could have sworn that it rolled its eyes at her.  
  
It stopped on a high perch over a patch of black.  
  
"Lumos!" she ordered her wand, and immediately she recognized the figure. "Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees to examine him better, She looked up at Munin, "Go to Dumbledore, Poppy who ever is closest, get the other after, Do what ever it takes! Get them HERE!" The bird flew off quickly.  
  
She put her wrist to his forehead, and pulled back, "A fever." She muttered in a curse. She saw blood coming from his arms and pulled up the sleeves, She saw the Dark mark, but paid it no heed. All over his arms were deep vicious cuts, all very angry and puffy.  
  
"Idiot!" she cursed softly, "Why didn't you fix these! No wonder you have a fever!!" She took her wand again and started to pull out all of the infections as best as she could, being no miracle worker.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" a high pitched Poppy shouted, "Is this 'your' Raven?"  
  
Hermione turned to look at the nurse, moving enough to reveal why she had sent for her.  
  
"Oh dear," the Nurse rushed over and checked his forehead as she had, "Fever,"  
  
"From the infections on the cuts." Hermione explained, pointing to the arms. She looked at her Raven, "Well? What about Dumbledore! I did send you for two people!!" the raven flew off.  
  
"Wonderful Familiar Ms. Granger, Now, help me with the bruises, check if anything's broken while I tend to the cuts." She ordered quickly. Hermione complied.  
  
A rib bone was all she had found, and she reported it.  
  
"Leave the bruise over it, clean up the rest." The nurse, she noted moved onto the rib immediately, Hermione worked on the bruises and they were gone as soon as the headmaster, Harry and Ron had shown up.  
  
"Headmaster," Poppy looked up from the potions master, "I need to get him to my wards. I just healed his broken bone so we should be able to levitate him" she reported.  
  
"Did you find him Poppy?" Albus asked curious.  
  
"Of COURSE NOT!" she fumed, "I was sleeping nicely until that bird," she pointed at the one currently on Ron's head. "Pecked me here."  
  
"Ms. Granger," Albus looked at here, "Did you find Professor Snape?"  
  
"No sir," she responded, "I suffered the same as Madame Pomfry, Munin basically made me come here." The bird flew to his mistresses shoulder.  
  
"I believe, Ms. Granger, " Dumbledore laughed as he lifted his potions master from the ground, and they all started to walk towards the infirmary, "That you suffer the injustices of overly brilliant pets."  
  
"I believe I don't," she said defiantly, "Crookshanks and Munin are the best."  
  
"You three go to bed, me and Poppy can handle the rest." He waved them in the direction of their tower.  
  
"You know Mia," Ron started looking at the bird, "I thought you sent that bird off with the other raven."  
  
"Me too," she responded yawning, " Guess she does have a will of her own."  
  
The bird cawed.  
  
"So Hermione," Harry started remembering something, "What was it you were saying about an explosion?"  
  
The memory floated to her mind, fighting down a blush that never came she responded simply, "I blotched the pepper-up potion I was making in detention, it exploded, and I went to the infirmary."  
  
Harry nodded, excepting the answer, Ron was starting to yawn as well, followed by Harry, then Hermione.  
  
"Damn infectious Yawns." Ron muttered, and they all laughed as they went through the common room to bed.  
  
Bed, for tonight consisted of a couch and two chairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Enjoy?  
  
I know I'm being cliché at the moment. Trust me, that as cliché as its getting.  
  
I needed to make the score even, you'll see why next chappie, which may take a bit to get up.  
  
Also, If and only if I get the weird writing on this chapter, I apologize but they just appear and they are mean and I wish I could give them five years detentions with Snape, sadly enough I can't so forgive me if they are there.  
  
RelenaS 


	13. A New Task

Chapter Thirteen: A New Task  
  
When Hermione woke, stretching out her sleepy muscles on the couch, she saw Munin above her, with a letter in hand.  
  
"You do realize you aren't an owl." She informed it with a slight mumble, taking the note.  
  
'Ms. Granger,  
  
Please join me in my office once you wake.  
  
Dumbledore'  
  
"Fancy that." She yawned an in doing so woke the boys.  
  
"Morn'in Mia," Ron mumbled standing and walking to the loo, Harry went upstairs, without a word.  
  
Once gone, she transfigured her sleeping robes into day wear. Then she left.  
  
Still half asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Altoids." She mumbled and she walked up the stair case, knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in!" a way to cheery voice sounded.  
  
"Professor." She greeted, trying to sound awake.  
  
"Ah Ms. Granger, take a seat, some tea? Or a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you sir, might I ask why I'm here?" she finally got a form of thought working in her mind.  
  
"Ahh yes, I have a proposition for you. You know that last night Voldemort attacked Surry, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she wondered what this had to do with her.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that Harry's aunt and Uncle are now dead. I felt Harry might need Ron this morning, and he definitely didn't need to be reliving such things."  
  
Hermione nodded understanding, but still lost. "And you merely wished to inform me sir? Truth be told I had a fair idea when Ron and Harry woke me last night."  
  
His eyes sparkled "Wonderful! I had hoped you might." He stood, "You see Ms. Granger, Professor Snape explained to me about the Aurora draft he placed on your Raven, and in turn you," he faced her dead on, "I take you understand all of your auroras?"  
  
"Yes, I do, I looked them up after class."  
  
He smiled, and took his seat looking very imposing and formal, "Then you'll take it as no shock that I wish you to be trained as an assassin? Or even a spy if the need arises?"  
  
Hermione sat still for a moment thinking over what the professor had just told her, "Sir, I can't spy, I'm in no position to take the place of a death eater.. .."  
  
"You are wrong there, not all spies have to be double agents. Some spies can work undetected, following certain people. I already have Severus for the inside job, but I believe that you'd be perfect for the outer job. Do you accept?"  
  
"Why ask now sir?" she had to distract him while she thought. Assassin? Spy? Those weren't things you thought of when you heard 'Hermione Granger'. But then again, that could very well be part of the reason she was perfect for it.  
  
"Because of the events of late. Voldemort must have realized the protections I placed upon Harry if he attacked and killed his only family. Therefore, I need someone to make sure Harry is safe, and we can't trust Voldemort to give Snape all the information. Tom is much to smart for that."  
  
"Sir-."  
  
Albus stopped her with a hand, "Don't decide now, I'm having Severus train you, if you don't like it, then you may quit. If you decide to do the work, I must inform you that there is no backing out."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, "I'll give it a go, and let you know when I decide."  
  
Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands together, "Perfect!"  
  
After another offer of tea, which Hermione refused, she left the office, feeling slightly taller.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus," Snape said slowly, laying in his bed in the hospital wing, "Tell me you didn't."  
  
"I did, and she looked rather pleased." The head master informed the man he thought of as a son.  
  
"Of course she would! Its in her personality, we know that! But why did you? You know she's innocent!"  
  
"Well, that's your job isn't it, you're going to be the one training her, also she hasn't accepted yet." He took a sip of his tea, "You can make her training hard so that she becomes disinterested if you really want, but I want you to at least attempt to train her."  
  
Snape grumbled to himself. When it came to Albus, things either were, or he'd make them. "I'll do it, but don't expect me to be happy about it."  
  
"Of course not!" he finished his tea and left the wing.  
  
"Gods." He muttered, pulling his fingers through his hair, he could just feel the dread.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked briskly down to detention, Her Harry and Ron separating at the main stair case.  
  
She knocked on the large door, receiving a 'Come in' bark from inside.  
  
He wasn't in a good mood tonight, she realized, wondering why.  
  
"Sit, the headmaster wants me to train you during your detentions as a spy." He growled.  
  
"Professor, will you tell me your views on the subject?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that, he looked at her, "Why do you ask?"  
  
She sighed, "Well, Dumbledore wants me to do the work, but I'm not sure, so I was asking your opinion on the subject. As a spy yourself, you should know best whether I'm capable of such work or not."  
  
He really wasn't expecting that, then again, she always was considerate. "I believe that with much vigorous work, you may be capable of such tasks, right now, however I'm questioning the headmasters decision."  
  
"I see, well shall we start then?" she looked hopeful, "Perhaps I can give you a better idea of my skills if we begin training?"  
  
"I suppose, Now stand."  
  
She did as told, Snape walked around her, shut your eyes.  
  
She shut them and noted how he turned off the light. "we are going to work on seeing the unseen, Open your eyes and point at me."  
  
She opened her mind, but to her dismay it was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing. "How am I suppose to point to you if you can't see me?"  
  
"I can see you just fine, Ms. Granger, the task is whether you can see me or not." He drawled.  
  
She felt where it came from, deep and soothing, Shutting her eyes again.  
  
"Open you eyes." He ordered.  
  
They snapped open.  
  
"You must concentrate with your eyes open, other wise if you see flashed of anything you can be prepared, now point at me."  
  
She pointed in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Very good, if I weren't throwing my voice, I would indeed be right there. Don't underestimate me, Ms. Granger, try again, and this time concentrate on the task."  
  
She couldn't relay on his voice, as he was throwing it, and his movements were still so she started to move.  
  
"Stay still." He snapped, and she recoiled. It had been ages it seemed since he sounded so angry, "Now point at me, you know where I am."  
  
Strangely, Hermione found upon thinking about that for a second, she did know where he was.  
  
And she pointed at his desk.  
  
"Very good, Lumos." The light returned and she was indeed pointing at him "Not explain to me how you knew where I was."  
  
"I don't know sir, I just did." She sat down again.  
  
"Stand, and shut your eyes." He ordered softly this time. He had seen her wince when he snapped earlier, and didn't wish for it to happen again.  
  
He moved. "Point at me." The sound still came from his desk.  
  
"My arm can't reach behind me sir, your at the door to the classroom." She answered.  
  
"Good, now how did you know."  
  
"I felt you there." She said simply, not understanding.  
  
"Perfect, now try again." He had moved, but his voice stayed in front of her.  
  
She couldn't know where he was now.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered.  
  
"Try, don't give up so easily." He encouraged her, and he didn't know why. He was supposed to be discouraging her.  
  
She focused on her thought of him, remembering when he had saved her, when he touched her hair, when he hummed.  
  
Her arm pointed without a second thought, and she was answered with a "Marvolus."  
  
The lights were turned on again and she was pointing at him, "How?" she whispered.  
  
"You just doused, Ms. Granger. I hid my presence, as most death eaters will do, and you still found me, good job."  
  
She felt his pride swell up in her, along with her own joy of accomplishment.  
  
"Now I believe Ms. Granger, that you are indeed capable of being a spy." He responded returning to his desk, "Not that I think you capable of being one right now, you need loads of work, but you have the right drive and you proved that you can perform under stress and uncertainty."  
  
He swept his wand in front of him and a list appeared. "Your training schedule, follow it to the 'T' and I may bring you along to the Malfoy's winter feast."  
  
She looked over it. During the day she was to practice walking in abandoned hall ways until she couldn't hear her feet, or robes, and while doing obscure tasks. She was also to know where Harry and Ron were at all times of the day and report the findings to Snape when she can for detention.  
  
She also had a huge list to read, including such books as 'The Prince' and spell books that came form the restricted section.  
  
She was to study and do all this without letting Harry and Ron figure out that she was doing anything amiss.  
  
At nights she was to practice clearing her mind and shutting off her emotions, for occulomency, she guessed.  
  
"Sir it doesn't explain what I'll be doing during my detentions."  
  
"That's because I'll be here so I needn't write it down." He explained.  
  
"Now, I also want you to do a series of fifteen pushups ten crunches once you enter this room at eight, and I expect you to run down here. A spy must be quick and strong to evade attack or notice. Your reading is for your mind, a quick wit and a planners mind is needed for our work."  
  
Hermione glanced up at the word 'our' she felt slightly happier.  
  
"Oh, and," he pointed at the list, "I forgot about Mr. Weasleys talents."  
  
The last thing appeared on the list and read 'Duel Ronald Weasley in Chess at least twice a day. While observing his pieces moments.'  
  
"Sir, once school starts up again," she started but his hand was up.  
  
"We'll wait before looking into this to far, Ms. Granger, you may want to quit after the first week, though maybe not, we'll see. If you are found to not be able to work with your tasks I may stop tutoring you, so lets wait this out first."  
  
"Yes, sir." She looked at her list again, it was going to be hard.  
  
"I expect you not to work at all the tasks the first day, until you are sure you can evade your two friends at least."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now," he stood, "I want you to copy all these signatures, and you can't leave until there are perfect copies. No magic." He placed two sheets of parchment in front of her, one clean, one with about twenty different signatures on it. He also gave her an ink well and a quill. "By the way Ms. Granger, you may make more paper, also I believe that your teacher abilities are at par with mine, so I don't believe we need to worry about working on that."  
  
She smiled, knowing that he had been tutoring her in teaching, "Thank you,"  
  
"Now work, I don't want to be here all night." He whined, then smiled.  
  
Professor Snape had just made a joke.  
  
Kind of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
As he watched her work he realized that maybe he was wrong, maybe she could do this.  
  
And it made him fill with pride.  
  
There was something he could still teach her, and it might be the very thing to keep her alive.  
  
He didn't realize exactly how proud he had been when she had doused for the first time in front of him, he saw her magic aurora reach out and touch him before she had pointed.  
  
Unlike the potion, this one didn't have colors, it was merely a white essence of her.  
  
Next lesson he would teach her how to read auroras and minds. That would be needed.  
  
He continued to work diligently until about 11 when she came up and presented her work to him.  
  
At the bottom of the paper, on the back, as she had used the entire front, were twenty perfect copied signatures. "Very good, observe all signatures you see from now on, and practice copying them, you may go, good night Ms. Granger."  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
The pride he felt just doubled. But he knew that she was far from being capable of being in situations like the Malfoy party.  
  
Why he had brought it up, he didn't know, but it seemed right, and it gave her a goal.  
  
But he wasn't sure why he wasn't fighting this plan anymore.  
  
Maybe it was because he felt a kind of kindred in her now.  
  
A close connection that he didn't know he craved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Ok I haven't updated in the longest, will this suffice? I hope so and for those who thought the last chapter was a filler, read again and then realize why it was needed.  
  
I hope you all aren't to lost, I am keeping some secrets in this story but not nearly as many as in ODAF.  
  
For those reading that story, you understand why you all are lost right?  
  
I hope so.  
  
Review and give me hope that I haven't lost you all yet! RelenaS  
  
P.S. BTW this was written and posted, I didn't go through it so if things are horrible that's why. Next chapter this one will be updated and you will have it corrected. 


	14. Training

Chapter Fourteen: Training  
  
Hermione found the tasks not only hard, but nearly impossible. She had accomplished the reading while Harry and Ron were gone, finding that having large spell books was hardly common for even her.  
  
She read the Novellas around them, since they assumed she was merely reading for joy.  
  
Everything beyond that she was struggling with. She had tried to work on her walking, but found quickly that this would attract Harry and Ron's attentions. After all one doesn't 'stalk' normally through a hall while in the presence of friends.  
  
She had managed a Chess game, but Ron stopped after the first claiming that her 'scribbling' was very 'distracting'.  
  
She had even more trouble knowing where Harry and Ron were through out the day, unless she stuck to them like glue.  
  
And at times she certainly couldn't do that.  
  
When she entered the dungeons after the first day, she was about to burst with tears.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Snape looked up from his desk to see the distraught Hermione sitting with her head covered on the desk.  
  
"Don't ask." She grumbled, "I managed nothing outside the reading, I'm a complete failure!" then the tears came.  
  
Snape, lost, and certainly bewildered towards her actions came over to her side and lifted her chin so that she faced him.  
  
"Are you giving up already?" he asked softly, having thought higher of her.  
  
"No," she wiped off the tears the fell unknowingly, "It's just I can't seem to find the 'how' I know what, but not how."  
  
Snape smirked, releasing her chin. "The how comes with the knowledge of the when where and who."  
  
He walked up to the chalk board. "Don't expect that you can learn this with books and studying, Ms. Granger, its more hands on than that. First what, that is on your list." He wrote down a task 'practice walking quietly while stalking running, and skipping.' "Then," he turned back to her. "Where are you to do this?" he wrote down 'empty hall' "What are your placed limitations, or things you have to over come?" he wrote, 'alone' and 'without Potter or Weasley knowing.' "Now, think," he walked over and handed her the chalk, "When, Ms. Granger, can you accomplish this best?"  
  
"At night," she answered, "Or when Harry and Ron are doing something else."  
  
"But another task has you watching them at all times correct?" he put down the chalk and gestured to the board.  
  
She nodded and looked at her hands defeated.  
  
"So, then how can we do this?" he asked walking up to her.  
  
"I don't know!" she repeated, annoyed.  
  
"Well, try it from this angle Ms. Granger." He suggested, his voice showing his irritation. "what is stopping you from completing this task?"  
  
"The fact that I need to watch Harry and Ron twenty four seven." She snapped, equally irritated.  
  
"So what do you need to do to eliminate this obstacle?" he pressed, feeling exhausted.  
  
The look on her face was well worth it.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, and her cheeks contracted, bringing a smile to her face, "I watch Harry and Ron." She answered.  
  
"How," he lured.  
  
"By another means then my eyes," she whispered.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
She smiled triumphantly, "By having others watch them for me."  
  
Snape smiled, proud, "Good, now, how will you practice your walking?"  
  
She let her grin turn devilish, "When they don't know I'm present, or when I'm alone at night."  
  
"Good, good, Are you having any other problems?" he asked, nearly relieved.  
  
Her frown made him frown, "Chess, Ron doesn't like my notes."  
  
"So how will you do this Ms. Granger." He stood as if questioning her in class.  
  
Her hand flew into the air, "I know!" she chanted, making them both smile.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "alright Ms. Granger, what is it?"  
  
"I take my notes mentally, and write then down later to study." She smiled.  
  
Snape smirked sitting behind his desk placing his head on his hands, "And what of Mr. Weasley finding such notes?"  
  
She frowned, and Snape could practically hear her thinking the problem through.  
  
The largest part about being a spy, was the thought process. Spies needed to be clever, witty, knowledgeable, and most importantly, problem solvers and problem predictors.  
  
"then I guess," Her voice sounded out, "I'll have to learn how to take notes in my head, and keep then there."  
  
"Good," he nodded, "that brings us to today's lesson, Observation." He walked to the board, "I never want to see you with notes in my class, or see any notes for other classes on you, you need to learn how to know everything you learn the second you learn it. You must be able to decipher messages to bring out only the truth, you must be able to recall images of anything you saw at the drop of a needle."  
  
He drew a picture.  
  
"Daisy" Hermione named it.  
  
"Wrong," he smiled, "Though yes, you are right, that's just the wrong answer, try again, How many leaves?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Petals?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Count them." He sat in his desk, "by the time we are done, you should be able to draw that picture exactly how it is now, in a month."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron noted Hermione's gradual change over the next few days. She walked straighter, quieter, and as if she held a secret all her own.  
  
Ron had let her play him once she had sworn of writing in the middle of the game.  
  
Eventually, she was dead quiet, after the first 10 games the first night, where she had asked odd questions about his moves, she had begun to talk less and less during the games. Asking every now and then.  
  
Now she was so quiet it scared Ron. What scared him worse was the fact that in the lest twenty games they played, Hermione had won, in less then ten minutes for each game.  
  
She had also seemed to, strangely, know whenever they had gone out to Hogsmeade, claiming that they had informed her, when both knew they hadn't.  
  
Her foot steps feel like wisps of air beside them, not even making the smallest of pats on the cobblestone floor as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Hermione was aware of their growing curiosity. Really, it didn't matter, the 'Bragging' lesson her had two nights back, had taught her how to keep things to herself.  
  
Tonight, she could hardly hold her enthusiasm, Snape was going to teach her something rather important.  
  
Last night he had informed her that they were in fact going to Malfoy's party. She had been so happy that she had actually hugged him!  
  
She still blushed, remembering.  
  
Tonight, she was going to learn how to dance. Snape had informed her that who he brought to such parties in the past were well paid hores, thus she wouldn't be suspect.  
  
Easy for her first assignment. Her test.  
  
She couldn't wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, no no." Snape shook his head, "Its step step twirl not step twirl step!" he was losing his patience quickly.  
  
Clearly the know-it-all was only capable of tasks connected to a book, any form of physical activity was slightly beyond her.  
  
She knew the theories of the dances and the history, but she just couldn't get her feet to move in the motions of it!  
  
"Sorry," she whispered and went at it again.  
  
"You silly little girl!" he sighed, standing and walking over to her. The room was dark, and she wasn't in her gown, but perhaps a more hands on trial would aide her efforts.  
  
He took her outstretched hand and stole her from her invisible partner. "Follow me." He said softly, coxing her into the rhythmic movements of the dance.  
  
Hermione felt herself flying around the potions classroom. Her feet followed his in perfect motion. She heard his soft voice lulling her into the motions.  
  
Is felt so relaxing, she didn't need to concentrate nearly as much now, it was if dancing with him taught her feet instantly.  
  
He moved her into a different dance pattern and she followed not even faltering, as if she hadn't realized the dance had changed.  
  
"Not all the males at the party will be as well versed as I am Ms. Granger, you'll have to learn how to do this alone."  
  
That broke her concentration; one slip and she had his foot under hers in a second.  
  
"Ouch!" he cursed and Hermione flee away, looking scared.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry professor." She babbled repeating the words many times, each faster then the last.  
  
"Do SHUT UP!" he yelled, the pain he was feeling overriding any common sense of patience he still had.  
  
Her eyes widened, her lips snapped together, and she ran.  
  
Damn. He thought hearing the door slam.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Hermione raced through the halls.  
  
Her cheeks were bright red and she was relieved when she reached a room she often used when having to evade Flitch or even Snape.  
  
Snape.  
  
She collapsed on the floor and hugged her knees.  
  
She surely had disappointed him with her failings at something as mediocre as dancing. And by the way he yelled at her.. ..  
  
She didn't know why but it made her want to cry.  
  
His mask slipped back on so easily. And after that dance, that was the last thing she had wanted to happen.  
  
His calloused hands one on her hip the other in her hand, his body moving her, his feet swift and certain.  
  
The movements were relaxing, and she felt like she could stay there, in his arms dancing for eternity.. .. .. ..  
  
That, was the problem.  
  
She couldn't brush it off any more.  
  
It wasn't an understanding that had formed, it was a crush on her part.  
  
The fact that she knew that he could never return her blossoming feelings hurt, and the fact that she had just showed him one of her weaknesses hurt more.  
  
He knew a lot about her. Spending such amount of time together did that. You learned about each other.  
  
She stood, wiping the wetness form her cheeks, from the tears she didn't know she had shed.  
  
She walked down the hall, her thoughts keeping her concentration.  
  
It was because she was so deep in though that she didn't hear professor Flitwick approach her.  
  
"Evening Ms. Granger." He greeted her, then stopped in front of her frowning.  
  
Her face was red, and swollen like she had just cried her heart out.  
  
"What is the matter Ms. Granger?" he asked concerned, taking her hand.  
  
"Its nothing sir," she wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes.  
  
"Join me for some tea then." He dragged her a little ways to his office, with a few sweeps of his wand, the room was lit, warm, and it had a strong fragrance of tea.  
  
He gave hr a seat, of which she was glad to take.  
  
"Now," he levitated tea to her hand and his, "Tell me all about it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Cliffy, don't kill me.  
  
It will be as long as this one till I update again unless I get another MAJOR break of time.  
  
I'm a junior with full work load *rolls eyes* take a guess.  
  
Another reason why this took so long was that I wanted it right, and it took be a while, I literally stopped on this chapter five times, not knowing what to write.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
And sorry in advance for the next chappie.  
  
RELENA 


	15. Small Talk

Chapter Fifteen: Small Talk  
  
Hermione sipped at her Tea.  
  
"Tell me all about it." Flitwick repeated.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Its complicated, I don't know why, really, I'm acting like this, nothing unusual happened."  
  
"Tell me then what did happen child and let me decide that for myself."  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm really allowed to tell you everything, I wasn't informed as to whether I could or not."  
  
"I won't judge nor tell anything said in this room," The charms teacher assured her.  
  
"Well," she took another sip, "If I get in trouble its all your fault." She informed him.  
  
He nodded, sipping his own tea.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape and I were dancing-."  
  
Flitwick spit out his tea, "What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
Hermione put down her tea quickly and clean up the mess.  
  
"It's honestly not what you think sir, it was only lessons." She took to her tea again, hiding her face, honestly what did he think was going on.  
  
"Lessons, whatever for?" Flitwick was sincerely interested.  
  
"For training, I need to be able to dance properly among other things before he will consent to letting me attend the Malfoy Party coming up." She explained.  
  
"I see, Now, you were dancing then what?" Filius had many more questions he wanted to ask her, but thought better of it.  
  
"Well I wasn't getting the steps at first, so he decided to lead me into the steps, that worked for a bit, then," She blushed, and Flitwick braced himself, "I stepped on his foot." She muttered, "And he shouted."  
  
"That seems like Severus." Flitwick agreed.  
  
"I - I didn't know what to do," a tear fell down her cheek, "I ran."  
  
He was now thoroughly confused, "Ms. Ganger, Severus always shouts." He informed her wondering if this was new on her.  
  
"Around most people yes, that is the case." She agreed, not knowing exactly what she had just said before she saw a calculating look in her charms teachers small eyes.  
  
"Most people? Would you consider yourself most people Hermione?" He asked calmly.  
  
"No, when its just me, he never shouts, never sneers, he's decent and happy," She hid her face in her cup, "I guess I ran because it scared me."  
  
"Hermione, why does Severus wear the mask you suggest he is?"  
  
"Because he's scared." Hermione was starting to think there was more in this cup then just tea. "And insecure. Unless he feels completely safe, he wears it. He hasn't worn it during my detentions since after the second day."  
  
"I see." He took a sip of his tea, "why does this matter so much to you?"  
  
"His opinion, matters to me, its very important to me that I have his approval, I've worked so hard getting this far, I - I'm scared I lost everything."  
  
She had tears on her cheeks now, flowing like small rivers.  
  
Filius had an idea now, exactly why Severus seemed more cheerful, and why they hadn't both killed each other yet.  
  
There was something more between them that neither had quite figured out yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were both pacing their room, Hermione wasn't back yet, the Bat had come to see if she was there, and she wasn't.  
  
So both, needless to say were out of their minds with worry.  
  
"Where is she!" Ron demanded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione hadn't said anything for a while, and Filius thought that it was enough for tonight. "Go to bed dear, you should sleep on this before you overreact anymore to the situation."  
  
Hermione sipped her tea and found it cold, he had a point, plus the tea wasn't any good cold, "Of course, and thank you, sir, for listening." She stood up and left.  
  
Filius waved his wand, re filling her empty cup with more warm tea, and more vartiserum. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened again.  
  
"Good evening Severus, Care for some tea?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus had paced his classroom for five minutes before realizing that she wasn't going to come back.  
  
He hadn't meant to yell, it just came out. Pulling his finger though his hair, he let out a great sigh. Something was wrong with him.  
  
That much was sure.  
  
With a huff he grabbed his long menacing cloak and set to the halls, he would first check Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Professor," the Lady in pink greeted him.  
  
"I'm looking for a student who has detention with me this evening, I believe, as all students remaining are Gryffindors, Ms. Granger may be within."  
  
"I haven't seen her return, but as you wish." She opened to reveal the entrance way.  
  
Walking in he winced, he never particularly like Gryffindor tower, "Potter, Weasley." He greeted the boys, "Shouldn't you both be in detention?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall let us leave early." Ron explained.  
  
"Where's Hermione professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's precisely what I was going to ask you both, but I presume she hasn't been here since eight?"  
  
The boys exchanged worried glanced, "No," Ron shook his head.  
  
"We haven't seen her sir since we got back a minute ago." Harry explained.  
  
"Very well." Snape drawled sounding disinterested. "You will inform her the moment she returns that I expect to see her tomorrow about five, to make up for the time she has to make up."  
  
With that he spun from the awful place to search the halls.  
  
That's when he saw Hermione exiting Filius's study. She looked so, dead.  
  
His curiosity perked, he waited until she was well into another corridor before entering Flickwick's room.  
  
"Good evening Severus, care for some tea?"  
  
The chairs and tea were already set out, he noticed. Deciding the best way to get information out of the sneaky dwarf, was to comply.  
  
"Yes, Filius, a spot of tea sounds rather nice right now, you don't mind?"  
  
"No of course not." He gestured to the seat.  
  
Severus took a seat and picked up the tea. He smirked.  
  
"Now, I trust you wanted to ask me something Filius?" Severus put down the china.  
  
The man smiled, "I ought to know better than to try to pull a trick on you." He waved his hands and the cup was refilled. With only tea this time.  
  
"Then you were questioning Ms. Granger as well?" Snape asked calmly, not touching the cup.  
  
"Caught," he smiled, "May I ask you a few questions then Severus?"  
  
"I won't answer most," he warned.  
  
"fine, I understand." He sipped his own cup, Severus smirked.  
  
"Why was Ms. Granger talking to you?" the potions master asked calmly.  
  
"I found her crying and she looked like she needed to get something off her chest." Filius answered eyes wide.  
  
"What did you do Severus?" he demanded.  
  
"I needed information, just as you." He smirked evilly, "I'm, however, better at getting it."  
  
"I see, Trapped in my own game am I?"  
  
"It wasn't your game to begin with." Severus informed him simply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione managed her way to the common room without bursting out into tears again.  
  
She really couldn't understand this unexplainable urge to cry that had come over her since she stepped on Snape's foot and he yelled at her.  
  
"Dragon wings." She recited to the portrait, who didn't open.  
  
She looked up at the fat lady, who was currently glaring at her.  
  
"Dragon Wings." Hermione said again, louder.  
  
"Oh I heard you the first time." The lady crossed her arms, "But you need to go see professor Snape before I let you in."  
  
Hermione was honestly floored when the tears fell down her shocked face. What had she said to warrant such a response?  
  
Not to mention she didn't want to see Snape for the rest of the night.  
  
"Dragon wings." Hermione said again, her voice shaking.  
  
"You're a Gryffindor, what could that man have done to possibly make you cry!" The lady retorted, "Now show your courage and go find him."  
  
"DRAGONWINGS!" She shouted.  
  
"I have to left someone out, don't you dare go in!" the portrait opened, Harry stuck his head out.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She hugged him right then and there, "Let me in Harry," she whispered.  
  
Harry, not knowing what had happened, picked up his friend and carried her into the common room.  
  
When the fat lady looked again, Hermione was gone.  
  
"Damn." She cursed.  
  
You see, portraits see everything.  
  
And there was a portrait in every room of the castle.  
  
Each portrait talked to each other, the guys cared little, but the female portraits had come up with a hypothesis.  
  
The same one Harry and Ron had.  
  
And every female portrait was to try and 'help' the young couple discover their feelings.  
  
The fat lady failed.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~**~~*  
  
AN: thanks Jen (AKA HunnySnowBunny) For the plushies ^_^ I really adored them, Hermione is helping with me school, I need as much help there as I can get. And Daxi, for your support, I'm glad you like the idea. Thanks to Stella By Starlight too. My knees fine dun worry, and yes junior year is not that nice..  
  
I read all of your reviews on the eleventh, after I had a bad day and they really helped, I'm grateful they just made my day.  
  
But especially Jen, she gave me a Hermione plushie and a Snape plushie, and subconsciously she had to have known I wasn't sleeping well, and I was struggling with my homework. And after the bad day the two hugs REALLY helped. Thanks.  
  
I made time as much as I could to write this for you three. Its dedicated to you.  
  
I love all of my readers so if you weren't above, know I love you too, just they made my day on a bad day and made me smile, I love all reviews I just wanted to that them this time.  
  
I hope my story is flowing alright and I wrote fast so that I don't lose any of you!  
  
I will try to write if I can, but I might not be daily or weekly, those people are amazing, I can't do that.  
  
I'll get chapters out as often as I can.  
  
Thanks for your patience.  
  
RELENA 


	16. Spy's Life

Chapter 16: A Spy's life  
  
Professor Flitwick gazed wide eyed at his Slytherin colleague. " I see," he gulped noticeably, "So you going to force information out of me?"  
  
"If I need to." Severus agreed, "Now, how should I handle this situation?"  
  
"What situation Severus?"  
  
"The one we are currently in, I could ask you say, why you wanted to give Ms. Granger Varitiserum, and exactly what you got out of it, but then again, that lacks tact."  
  
"No pain," the small man muttered, scared.  
  
"Short, tell me what Ms. Granger told you." He demanded.  
  
"She- she said she was scared." Flitwick stammered.  
  
Severus sighed largely and looked the charms master in the eyes, "What did Ms. Granger just tell you while under Varitiserum?"  
  
Flitwick swallowed again, before his mouth was forced open, and the words fell from it like a water fall.  
  
Snape listened contently as the events were given to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry repeated, Ron looked up from the couch, and practically flew over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, hand on her shoulders forcing her to look through his mess of red hair into his brown eyes.  
  
"It's nothing Ron," she looked at Harry, "Harry, I just need to get some rest." She ducked under her friends arms and made her way to her dorm.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called up after her.  
  
She turned as asked simply, "what?"  
  
"Your detention is rescheduled for five tomorrow, Snape said." She nodded and went into her room.  
  
She plopped onto the bed, of course it was rescheduled. Snape couldn't lose a minute between now and new years .  
  
She had to be able to play the part of anyone by then.  
  
She didn't know why she bothered.  
  
Munin flew in and perched on her head board. "Why do I even try, I can't be a spy." She sighed.  
  
"I trust you can be one if you take the time to think straight."  
  
Hermione spun around fast, eyes wide.  
  
Professor Snape was standing on the other side of her bed, the raven gone.  
  
"You?"  
  
He nodded, "yes, I am an animagis, Ms. Granger, I'm a raven." He sat on Lavenders bed, Hermione crawled to the center of her bed so that she could face him.  
  
"I'm horrible professor, I can't even dance!" hot tears of frustration touched her cold cheeks, making them red.  
  
Snape sighed, and went over to her side. He forced her to look at him, "Hermione for Merlin's sake get a hold of yourself." Her tears stopped as she looked at him oddly.  
  
"A spy's life isn't a piece of cake. The thrill of its ride is only gained once the work is done, perfection above all else is needed. It's a thankless job where you get little to no praise for your tact. Its hard, I expect you to treat it as much."  
  
She was still looking in his eyes strangely when he stood up, "Wipe your tears, You did not fail, fall down seven times stand up eight, and never look back. I'll see you tomorrow at five."  
  
He shifted into Raven form and flew off.  
  
"He called me..Hermione." she said to no one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry were walking out of the portrait and heard talking, "I swear they are BOTH useless Lavender!" the fat lady shouted at her friend.  
  
"Time dear, you can't force them." She said soothingly.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks then turned to the portrait, "Who are you two talking about?" Ron asked. Both ladies faced him.  
  
"No one." The fat lady answered.  
  
"Honestly!" Lavender chided, "Hermione and Professor Snape, Dears." He told them both.  
  
"Now you've done it." Their guardian muttered.  
  
"Well, they were bound to find out eventually!" Lavender countered.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well you see," Lavender turned to the boys, "Madame Chamomile, the lady in the portrait in the hospital wing?" Harry nodded, knowing who she was talking about, "Well, the night before you both returned, she woke up to see Snape carrying Hermione in his arms straight to the bed below her. He didn't leave her side until bed hour. According to Cam he spent most of the time petting her hair." She giggled, "Seems someone got his attention at last."  
  
Ron raised an eye brow, "So you both, as well as most of the portraits in the school, think there is something going on between them as well?"  
  
"Now dears," the fat lady spoke up "You mustn't, Wait. Did you say 'as well'?"  
  
"Yes," they both said.  
  
"Hermione and Snape seem close," Harry explained, "Ron and I have thought for a while now that were was something up."  
  
"No, we've thought for a while now that they fancy each other." Ron edited.  
  
"Well then!" Lavender smiled, "You want to get in on the plan?"  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Hermione managed her way to Snape's classroom by five. She was still tired from the night before, since her mind refused to let her sleep.  
  
Yawning, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." His usual voice sounded form within.  
  
Smiling slighting, she gave herself a 'you go girl' pep-talk before entering the class room.  
  
"Prompt I see." He commented lightly from his desk, "I just finished a rather complicated potion, Ms. Granger, see to it that this room is spotless before I'm done writing up this analysis. Mind you, I don't need the sounds associated with cleaning distracting me, get started so that by the time it's eight, we can get some more practice in." he went back to work.  
  
Hermione was no idiot. He was testing her, she was sure of it.  
  
So, using all of her techniques, she cleaned.  
  
She was so into the work that by the time he was done, she was still cleaning. Smirking an idea formed in his head.  
  
"You missed a spot Ms. Granger." He announced, standing directly behind her.  
  
Startled, the mop she had been using went straight up into his face.  
  
"Oh my! Sorry Professor!" she retracted the broom.  
  
"Quite alright," he muttered, whipping his wand out cleaning his face. "First I never told you by hand, you silly girl, second you have to be more aware of your surroundings, I've been done for minutes now!"  
  
Hermione's head dropped as she found a new interest in her laced shoes.  
  
He chuckled, bringing her head to face his, "But you did a miraculous job cleaning muggle like that quiet."  
  
She blushed, "Thank you sir."  
  
"I must remember to give you encouragement, after all a second pair of eyes never hurt, and you seem to get discouraged easily."  
  
She blushed, "I'm sorry sir."  
  
"No need, now about your dancing, the more to the book it is Ms, Granger, the worse it becomes. Dance is meant to be a free movement that follows a structure to that many can dance at once, understood."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then lets being, the Witches waltz." He held out his arms, as he bowed, Hermione curtseyed in turn. "If it helps you may recite all the fact you know about the dance as long as you forget your feet." He said taking her hands.  
  
They begun to dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore stood the morning of the 24th, Minerva clanking a glass to gather the rooms attention.  
  
"This Christmas, I decided to hold a small party for all of those here at the school, rather simple, ball dress, muggle, just a holiday thing." He announced, chattering grew, "Everyone meet here at 9:00 pm tonight and it will last until midnight, where we shall all go to bed and await the presents that greet us every Christmas."  
  
The noise got louder.  
  
Albus took his seat and leaned over to his left where Severus sat, "I'm sure you can use this as a form of dress rehearsal." He said quietly, "Never mind the detention."  
  
Severus nodded slightly, trying not to draw attention to them.  
  
Meanwhile Harry Ron and Hermione were discussing the ball as well. Just the usual, what your wearing, what you think the hall will look like, if your to come with dates.  
  
In their minds, Ron and Harry had similar thoughts:  
  
"All is going to plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
AN:  
  
I'm cruel, I know. ^_^.  
  
Sorry for such long time between updates.  
  
If you have troubles waiting for my next update you may read my original at  
  
It's the only one there.  
  
Until then Review!!  
  
RelenaS 


	17. One Night

Chapter Seventeen: One Night  
  
"No, No!" Snape shook his head. The girl sitting at a desk her raven in front of her, both turned their heads to look at him. "Its not a spell ms. Granger! It's a connection! Try again." He urged.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm tired, my mind isn't focusing." She shook her head to prove her point. "Can't I do something else and come back?" she begged, giving her best 'puppy dog' look.  
  
"Alright, alright." Snape sighed, near a month back he would never have fallen for that. In fact he would have taken points off and insulted the poor girl who tried the trick. "Practice deception."  
  
She smiled, glad to have a task that she could use steps to accomplish, "What kind?" she asked, her voice brighter. Snape smiled back at her, damn contagious smiles.  
  
"Visual." He responded.  
  
He had gone soft, it was official. He had been informed earlier in the day, by Minerva of all people, that even with three Gryffindors in the school, Gryffindor hadn't lost any points. She then proceeded to tell him that he had either gotten soft or finally accepted their flaws.  
  
Yes he had gone soft, for Hermione. He purposely avoided the other two, pests he didn't want to be around. He had grown to be more merciful to his partner, current student, future colleague.  
  
He hoped that he trained her well enough, as her hair flowed longer down her back, thinning out and becoming pitch black, then braiding itself, he knew that he had. He was proud of her and clapped. "Perfect." He told her.  
  
She faced him and he tried hard not to laugh, or choke, or look dumb.  
  
Her eyes were pitch black, her bangs were shaggy, she looked like a girl form of him. "Well, am I as close as I can get as a girl, Professor?" He looked over her transformation, she was wearing his robes, female style, and looked, a lot like his mother when she was younger.  
  
"I guess I should be flattered." He drawled, standing and walking over to inspect her better. "After all, they replication is the best form of flattery, or something like that."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I was thinking on wearing this form for the Malfoy Party." She informed him, mimicking his drawl, acting like she was more bored then interested.  
  
"Well then I say you'll fit it almost too perfect my dear, how about trying to copy someone? Or perhaps mixing them all around to get a completely new person?" he suggested.  
  
"Like this?" a form of Virginia Weasley stood in front of him, causing him to nearly have a heart attack, "Or this?" her hair changed to brown, but otherwise remained the same, the freckles vanished, a pair of bright green eyes stood where her chocolate ones were supposed to be, her skin was her own but she had the body of Fleur, the French girl that visited in her fourth year. "well?" She smiled, her voice deeper, but still her own.  
  
Snape looked at her in shock, he face red. "She looks interesting, I see you took everyone's best features." He commented, trying to keep his amazement out of his voice.  
  
But no matter how beautiful she looked, his mind kept shouting, it wasn't right, she should be Hermione Granger, book worm with fluffy hair brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles on her neck.  
  
The though stopped his motions mentally. Since when had he known about her freckles, or cared for that matter? He shook his head.  
  
"So what is this forms purpose?" he asked, focusing.  
  
"what do you mean sir?" she asked.  
  
"Well, clearly you put some thought into this" he gestured, "So you must have some reason and purpose for it."  
  
"Oh," she looked at herself, inspecting, "Well, I guess it was everything I envied given to me, I was thinking of making a short appearance at the ball like this." She informed him.  
  
"I see." He said, his voice harsh. He was trying hard to stop himself from saying ' you have nothing to envy.' Instead he told her "Change back and practice understanding your bird."  
  
He had to leave, "I'll be right back." He slammed the dungeon door.  
  
Hermione looked after him, wondering what had caused him to storm out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Severus found himself at the astronomy tower once his mind had cleared from the rage he didn't understand.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
Hermione, he knew it had something to do with her. He was smart enough to understand that she wasn't purposefully causing this, but without realizing, she had tossed him into a blind rage at her that had no base in logic.  
  
He should be proud she's able to change her form so erratically and with such a eye for detail. He shouldn't be mad at her for liking her other form.  
  
Even when he preferred her normal form.  
  
"ARGG!" he shouted and hit his fists against the stone tower.  
  
No, no, no! He couldn't be.. not that.. oh gods.  
  
"Severus?" he turned towards the entrance, Flitwick stood there.  
  
"Evening." Severus grunted, brushing his hair back into place.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Ms. Granger?" The dwarf asked, walking up to his colleague, concerned.  
  
"I needed air." He responded, "Filius?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you finish Ms. Grangers detention for me? She just needs a teacher in the room, she knows what her task is and was doing it when I left. I-I think I'm going insane seeing her every night." He turned his back on his friend and looked out onto the grounds.  
  
"Ok, just," Filius stopped short, not quite sure how to continue.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll return the favor." Severus responded.  
  
Filius looked at him with something akin to pity, did the man always think deeds needed to be repaid?  
  
"Sure Severus." He said softly, leaving.  
  
The man, tall and unbending, fell to his knees, and the man who made children cry in order to force them to understand, cried himself.  
  
Hoping to understand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Hermione?" Flitwick entered the dungeon classroom.  
  
She had changed her hair black and eyes black, like Snape's. she was wearing a tank top and wind breaker pants. Exercising.  
  
Filius was surprised to see another girl present, she wasn't Hermione, she looked nothing like the girl.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss?" he called.  
  
Hermione snapped her head down from his head stand and saw an upside down charms professor. "Professor!" she smiled, and did a double flip back onto her feet. "What a surprise! Where's Professor Snape?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where Hermione Granger was?" he asked, sincerely.  
  
It was that, that caused Hermione to burst out laughing.  
  
Her hair went brown and grew into a series of waved, she fell to the floor regaining her natural body and features. "Sir sir! its me!" he pointed at herself from her position on the floor.  
  
"Why! What a trick!" Filius chuckled. "Did Severus teach you it."  
  
Hermione didn't respond, but looked at the floor instead. "Where is Professor Snape, is he ok?"  
  
Filius smiled softly at the girl, "He's fine, just needs a break," he explained.  
  
"I don't think its that sir." She stood and brushed herself off. "Its my fault, I must have said something, he doesn't get the mad normally." She looked up at the rafters in the room and snapped her fingers twice in the air.  
  
A bird flew down to her and landed on her outstretched fingers.  
  
A few sounds from her mouth and the bird was off.  
  
"What?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Munin will see to Snape." She explained. "I have completed my task, he would be pleased." She smiled, "So right now I'm doing other work."  
  
"Well, he normally has students clean caldrons, and his set looks dirty." Filius thought.  
  
"I'm not to touch them." Hermione explained, "They need to be cleaned by him."  
  
"I see." Filius looked around, "How about the floor?"  
  
Hermione smiled and thought, it was perfect.  
  
"Alright." She went to a cupboard and took out a rag and a caldron, then went to the tap to fill it with water.  
  
Once filled she spelled it to be soapy.  
  
"Shall I start sir?" she raised the bucket.  
  
"Certainly," he sat in Severus's teachers chair as Hermione banished various pieces of furniture to the edges of the room and out to the hall.  
  
Once the room was clear and Flitwick floating in his chair about the room, Hermione duplicated the cauldron so that there were many about the walls.  
  
"Alright!" she announced, her hair falling into a braid bun.  
  
She wet the rag, and after ringing it out she pushed it to the floor and began to run with the rag on the floor.  
  
She kept pacing the floor, rinsing the rag every now and then.  
  
Flitwick watched amazed, her form was perfect, like she had been training her body for endurance and speed for the last 24 days.  
  
It made him think.  
  
The door flew open, and Hermione looked up.  
  
Professor Snape stood there, Munin on his shoulder.  
  
Munin flew over to Hermione's as she stood from the floor, which was now sparkling. "You were to be practicing with that bird." His voice boomed at her, not realizing who was in the same room.  
  
"I finished." She said back tartly.  
  
"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"How else could I have sent him to make sure you were alright?!" she demanded.  
  
"Your detentions over, put my room back and leave." He eyes were veiled, and Hermione looked at him, tears threatening.  
  
"Accio desks!" she commanded.  
  
"I didn't say make a night of it!" His voice echoed around the room.  
  
She faced him, face red.  
  
"Clean it up without your wand, and I expect you out in three minutes starting now, begin!"  
  
Flitwick watched, curious. How could anyone do that? Surly it was impossible.  
  
Clearly it was not.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes, her bird started to screech out. The density of the room grew and out of it desks and chairs formed in their natural place.  
  
But it was simply speed melded with magic. He saw Hermione racing, moving and pushing.  
  
Once the room was clean she bowed and left, snapping her fingers.  
  
Flitwick felt himself falling to the ground, landing softly.  
  
"You need to leave as well Filius, and thank you." Severus informed him before taking to his chambers.  
  
That was quite odd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomorrow Dumbledore is doing a designated partners dance." Violet informed the group in the tower..  
  
"so we make sure that Snape and Hermione are drawn together?" Ron supplied.  
  
"Exactly, Vi, this is wonderful!" the fat lady squealed.  
  
"Now how to ensue that they will dance." Harry muttered.  
  
"It appears to me," the door opened and Filius and Dumbledore entered, "That with their love spats growing more and more, that they are starting to realize their feelings." Dumbledore stated. "All they need is a push."  
  
"And I know just the push." Flitwick smiled, "they'll dance.. .. and then.. .. .. .. .. .. .."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master?" Lucius bowed before a shadow, "You called?"  
  
"Yes, Your party you hold on the new years?" a voice hissed at the man.  
  
"What about it master?"  
  
"That will be the night." The lord decided.  
  
Lucius smirked, and vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
I know cliffy!!  
  
But I can't have you telling about the plans!!! All will be reveled in time!!  
  
Review! 


	18. Yuletide Cheer

Chapter Eighteen: Yuletide Cheer  
  
Hermione stretched in bed before looking at a pile of packages at the foot of her bed. It was Christmas and she couldn't be happier. She grabbed her gifts and started unwrapping them.  
  
There was a book from Ron and his family, a Weasley sweater, Chocolates, some Jewelry form Harry and some music from home.  
  
She shook her head, her parents just didn't understand the fact that nothing electrical worked at Hogwarts.  
  
She looked and there was a large box left.  
  
It was from Snape.  
  
Of course their constant contact if under other circumstances would call for him to give her a gift, but as it was there was simply no point to it.  
  
She undid the bow and the paper came off a white box. She lifted up the top and gasped, dropping it to the floor.  
  
Inside was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. It was Black velvet and white silk, a medieval style with a high waist and a slip ball gown with angel sleeves. It looked felt and had to be very expensive, why did he send her something like this?  
  
Her answer came from a card in the bottom of the box.  
  
"This is for the party, it's the latest style so you needn't worry about the other women commenting to heavily. – Snape"  
  
It was gorgeous. On it felt like heaven, and flowed around her form oh so perfectly.  
  
She just wondered how he knew her size, or if the dress had a spell on it to fit the first person to wear it.  
  
Either way she got out of it and changed into her uniform before going to see the boys, who had been without a doubt up two hours earlier then her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party that night was held in a small, yet decently sized room. Nothing like the great hall, but roomy enough that a few people could dance if they wanted.  
  
It wasn't meant to be this huge gathering, in fact the only people there were Albus Minerva, Flitwick, Severus a few other teachers Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione had decided to wear the black gown Snape had sent her, her hair was straightened by deception and slightly curled at the end. Down of course, buns are too painful.  
  
"Your certainly look remarkable in that gown, Ms. Granger." Snape walk up to her as she was grabbing a drink.  
  
The Gryffindor bunch was laughing at some joke Ron had just made. And the others were chatting idly enjoying the nice atmosphere.  
  
Clearly no one realized that they were talking civilly to each other, however they did not realize that was what everyone else wanted them to realize.  
  
Harry and Ron Had not learned of the lessons Snape was giving Hermione, but they knew that her detentions weren't just detentions anymore, it seemed everyone in the castle has figured out in one way or another that the two resident geniuses practically were made for each other, and everyone was helping them be pushed together.  
  
As Snape and Hermione discussed her dress, like where he got it the spells on it, ect., Flitwick waved his hand slightly and gave them a gift. This all without appearing to have left the lively discussion.  
  
Hermione thought she smelled something, looking up she could have turned white like the berries she smelled.  
  
Mistletoe.  
  
She hurriedly stepped away from Snape hoping he hadn't noticed.  
  
"What's wrong Ms. Granger?" he asked moving back to his comfortable proximity to her.  
  
The Mistletoe followed.  
  
'Damn.' She cursed. "Its just sir," she stepped back again and nodded to where the magical floating Mistletoe hung over his head.  
  
He looked up, and turned as white as she had.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He faced her with a strange look on his face. "I have a feeling it wont leave until the tradition is kept." He informed her.  
  
"That's what I was hoping against." She told him openly.  
  
"It only needs to be a peck on the cheek." He informed her.  
  
It didn't sound bad, so she agreed.  
  
The shock of the softness and warmth of his lips on her forehead made her blush furiously, she prayed he wouldn't notice.  
  
He did.  
  
But he didn't say anything. He was to busy hiding his own blush. "Well Ms. Granger when Dumbledore announces the teacher student dance, which really wouldn't be anything special, I would like to see how well you can indeed dance."  
  
"Practice?" she asked, and he nodded before going off to his own little corner.  
  
Hermione sighed and setting down her drink went out the side door to get some fresh air.  
  
Honestly she didn't know what to think, he was so kind to her, but the second another person was around, he became a strict basterd.  
  
Munin flew over and perch on her shoulder.  
  
"Evening, Munin." She spoke softly, the raven nuzzled her check softly, and she petted him.  
  
"I would send you to spy on him, but he'd recognize you and mask himself. I wish I just understood."  
  
"Men can be very hard to understand, mind you they never looked my way." Hermione looked up to see Moaning Myrtle above her.  
  
"Evening Myrtle." Hermione spoke up to her friend.  
  
"Evening, if only I knew such a thing... .. ... You don't know how lucky you are." She pouted from above.  
  
Hermione was surprised by her lack of attack but let it go.  
  
"Munin is quite helpful, the powers that bird has are remarkable, I got to see my eleventh Birthday when I got my letter for Hogworts, it was nice." Myrtle commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"Your bird reminded me of a happy time, how I don't know, but it was nice."  
  
"Odin had two Ravens, he was a god that was clever, however to spy on others he gave his thoughts and memories to his ravens and sent them off. He was little more them a corpse until they came back. Perhaps Munin returned a memory to you that was happy since you only remember sad ones."  
  
"Perhaps," Myrtle responded. "I'm going to see the merfolk, Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape had gone to the garden, still trying to kill the damn redness in his cheeks. What was wrong with him?  
  
He paced about until he heard some muttering. Curious he looked over the top of the suspected bush only to find his charge muttering to her familiar.  
  
The crying ghost joined them shortly, and he listened, smirking.  
  
When the ghost had left, he decided that it was time to make an appearance.  
  
"That was quite touching Ms. Granger." Snape stood behind her and she turned around.  
  
"Is it time to practice?" Hermione asked lightly.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "Why yes, I just figured you'd rather not dance with me in front of everyone else." He bowed and offered his hand.  
  
She curtsied and accepted.  
  
Soon they were waltzing about unaware of the audience that had formed at the back door. All watchers had great smiles.  
  
One watcher, a raven, recorded the event for a time when his mistress may want it..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Hermione woke to feeling refreshed and smiling. She quickly got dressed and headed down for breakfast.  
  
However her day wasn't destined to be normal as Professor McGonagall stopped her in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, the headmaster wishes a word."  
  
It took "sugarless lemon flavored toffee" to get the stairwell that led to the headmasters to show.  
  
She walked up the many steps and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Sounded form within, and she walked in.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
Dumbledore gestured to a seat, "I figured it was time the both of us talked, after all you have been training for a few weeks now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Sorry it took sooo long again!  
  
Now its time for me to bow my head ashamed. Sorry cartwright76, it wasn't you it was FF.net  
  
And to the "Annoyed Reader" I appreciate the insight, and I'm sorry you wont enjoy my writings ever again, it makes me sad, but I can understand your frustration, I only hope you'll forgive me for being human, I'm sorry.  
  
I would love to THANK all my readers who calmly and curiously informed me of the situation at hand and helped me calm down. It was rude of me to jump to conclusions and I thank you all for supporting me and helping me.  
  
Especially one reviewer who kindly IMed me and talked directly to me, I'm spacing your name (Bad with names) so I'm sorry I don't have your name listed, but thank you.  
  
I've been horribly busy lately and once again I'm sorry this chapter didn't come sooner.  
  
RELENA 


	19. Loyalties

Chapter Nineteen: Loyalties  
  
"Enter." Sounded form within, and she walked in.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
Dumbledore gestured to a seat, "I figured it was time the both of us talked, after all you have been training for a few weeks now." He smiled, his eyes holding their usual twinkle.  
  
"Of course sir," she graciously took the seat offered.  
  
"Lemon drop?" he asked holding out a tray.  
  
"No sir." Hermione declined, respectably "What is it you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"Why it is, you happen to be training for spy work, potentially dangerous spy work" The old wizard sat in his own chair and faced Hermione, "You are a bright young witch Ms. Granger, I doubt that you will hear it enough. Times, as they are, I was extremely concerned that you would not be able to venture out and grow like I know you would be able to in much different circumstances." He stood then and walked around the desks, going to his large collection of books. "As headmaster of this school, I have a certain responsibility to the students, not to only protect and educate them in the magical arts, but to train them to be able to succeed in whatever they may wish to peruse outside of these walls." He pulled out a dark black book and handed it to Hermione, "Whether for good or worse, please read the title Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione looked down at the old volume in respect, her hands caressing the sides as her finger rubbed over the old gold lettering, she read out loud "Journey into the Dark Arts." And looked up at the Headmaster, confused.  
  
He nodded solemnly. "It is at this time that I wish to inform you Ms. Granger, that while being a spy, you have yet to announce your loyalties. Every spy is loyal to both good and evil, the trick is for the spy to know, which loyalty is true. I'm having you trained by Professor Snape, Ms. Granger because he knows best, what you will be getting yourself into, and can prepare you best. I'm having you trained, because with your knowledge of magic applied, you would find yourself, not only able to grow and still learn, but able to challenge yourself, the way you were meant to be challenged."  
  
"I don't understand sir," she looked down at the tomb, "why give me this?"  
  
He smiled, his eyes shinning, "As I said Ms. Granger, you are a bright young Witch, but I'm afraid, that both Severus and I have reached a point where we can no longer give you new things to learn. All the teachers in this school felt you were quite capable of graduating with the Weasley Twins, however, we kept you here, as support for Harry, and to see if you could find a way to pull foreword. We then realized, to do so, meant you would go into the restricted section, you by far did not disappoint us. Its just, best, Ms. Granger, that while you pursue your need for more information, that at least you have all the facts. To be prejudice that only non Dark Art magic is worth studying, would by far, hinder your growth. As I have seen also, through the ages, whence one knows how to decipher Dark Arts from regular magic, one can then also decipher what is Dark Arts, what is not, and what they would rather read." He nodded, and tapped the book before taking his seat. "you'll find that most informative, and Ms. Granger?"  
  
"yes sir?"  
  
"Do understand what is best for you, and not for the order, good day." He nodded and the door opened.  
  
Hermione stood up, nodded respectfully to her headmaster and left the room.  
  
"That took a great deal of courage, Headmaster." Minerva commented from her hidden place.  
  
"She needs to understand both sides of the coin, no matter how risky it may be to us losing her. If she cannot fathom the draw of the dark arts, its power and history, she will be useless as a spy."  
  
"I understand headmaster, but do you think it wise?"  
  
"I trust not only Ms. Granger's decision on this matter fully, and have a great deal of trust in her, and her ability to not be tempted, but I also Trust Severus's opinion on this, it was he after all, that came to me with this."  
  
"I understand Headmaster, I only hope you are right, she'd be a horrible asset to lose to the dark side."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "No, Minerva, she'd be a horrible woman to lose. But I don't think Ms. Granger is capable of losing any battles."  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "There you go again, speaking in riddles."  
  
"Aren't I always my dear?"  
  
Hermione opened the old book in her room, on her bed and noticed a slip of paper that fell out.  
  
It was slightly tattered, but mostly crisp. She unfolded it and gasped.  
  
"Ms. Granger, is here by given full access to the restricted section to use at her digression . Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster"  
  
She put the slip of paper into her robes thinking, how wonderful today as turned out.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard Ron and Harry call up to her room.  
  
"Be down in a moment!" she called back, slipping the book beneath her covers and going down the stair case.  
  
"Hermione." Ron smiled, "want to play a game of chess with me?"  
  
"Umm, sure." She sat down across from Ron, with the white pieces.  
  
He made the first move.  
  
Hermione thought of this as a challenge to herself. Was she ready to be a spy? This was one of Snape's tasks that she had not gotten down completely to quota. Ron still beat her at times.  
  
Hermione moved.  
  
Ron watched his friends eyes grow expressionless, "So, how have you been Hermione, with all of you extra studies from the professors and with detentions every night, we hardly see you."  
  
A rock, Hermione glared at his next move, "I'm doing alright." She responded, focusing more on the game.  
  
She moved and he did.  
  
"So want to go to Hogsmeade with me and Harry for New years?"  
  
A mountain.  
  
Thankfully, though, one Snape had forced her to think about.  
  
"Would love to, but I do have detention that night." She responded, making another move.  
  
"Come on Mione, its not like he can keep you 'that' late?" he moved.  
  
"He can and he is." She said not happy that he kept up the subject.  
  
Ron interpreted this as anger at Snape for keeping her, no matter how illogical, come their closeness as of late. She moved.  
  
"me and Harry could sneak you out?" he offered, her head shot up.  
  
"No no, don't do that you'll get into more trouble for me!" she quickly lied.  
  
"no problem," he smiled, moving, "I at least would have no problem, it'd spice up the night."  
  
Hermione looked at the board carefully, figuring out the quickest way to win. Mind you he'd see anything to obvious....a way to hide it....  
  
"Hermione are you not telling me something?" Ron asked, eyes concerned.  
  
"Its nothing Ron, just understand that New years is off limits." She moved a pawn. "Check mate."  
  
Ron blinked and looked down at the board.  
  
Indeed he was in check mate, but by mainly pawns, and her queen and rook at a nice distance.  
  
"good game Mione." He held at her hand.  
  
"You were distracted," she smirked, grasping it quickly and getting up.  
  
"no I mean it, your getting better at this at an alarming rate, I soon with be out titled." He smiled, faking concern.  
  
"Oh I doubt that Ron."  
  
"Its true though. Its not the only thing changing about you either, your become more passive, and secretive, you do know that talking keeps sane people sane? You see to have forgotten that." He nudged her shoulder playfully. "come on lets talk, I'll spill a load if you do."  
  
Hermione blinked and considered if she had anything to talk about, she did, but could she?  
  
"Come on, mines Huge, you'll be the only one to know." He prodded.  
  
Hermione smirked.  
  
This was her friend, and if she made him go first, she could gage the amount she should tell that way.  
  
"fine," she sat back down, "you've convinced me, but you have to go first."  
  
"yeah," her nodded sitting, "I figured you'd make me." He took a very deep breathe, "how to start?" he ruffled his hair.  
  
"the beginning." Hermione said simply.  
  
"Well, the fact is I'm Bi." Ron started, "but that's not it all." He shook his hair, "you and the rest of the school know I have dated nearly all of the girls in our year?"  
  
Hermione nodded, fascinated.  
  
"Well I have also dated most of the boy in our year too...." He blushed. Hermione smiled. "There's more."  
  
Hermione was really interested now, more?  
  
"I had a Crush on Snape back, when I was figuring all this out you know? He was my first male crush. I got over that pretty quick." He laughed, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hard to get close to isn't he?" she offered. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"and he's a Git to boot," Hermione hid her feelings on this matter as her friend laughed. "But yeah, I have a Crush on Harry now." He blushed furiously.  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Its fine, he is your best friend."  
  
"I think I'm more Gay then straight." He ended, "so yeah, that's it."  
  
"That's fascinating really Ron, I didn't know that, but the world does need all kinds." She smiled warmly to her friend.  
  
That was a lot to spill.  
  
"Your turn Mione." He said softly.  
  
She sighed and nodded, "I know, give me a moment, if I don't say this right, you wont get it..."  
  
"Alright, I'm working for Dumbledore." She started, and began to explain about the training sessions with Snape the spying, how much she had accomplished.  
  
"You can change your looks like Tonks?" he was clearly impressed.  
  
Hermione turned her head into his, shocking him good, before reverting back, chuckling. "Yeah, New Years is my first assignment, I'm going with Snape to the Malfoy holiday get together."  
  
Ron did a double take.  
  
"Whoa Mione...isn't that a bit much at first?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Not really, nothing I can't Handle, Snape will be my escort so I wont be going to far from him all night, he can cover is I happen to slip."  
  
Ron nodded, "that's why you declined."  
  
She nodded sadly, "sorry, but I was truthful, it is a detention."  
  
"Just not wholly truthful." He pointed out and she smirked.  
  
"You get used to it."  
  
"I guess." He rustled his hair again, "Wow Mione, no wonder you and Snape became closer, your like colleagues or something." Her face darkened for a moment. "though you don't like that."  
  
She looked up at his quick and curious. "what do you mean?"  
  
"work on your facial expressions Mione, its obvious to everyone, and you just confirmed it to me."  
  
"Yeah, but he's my Mentor and Teacher." She muttered.  
  
"Spy on him Mione, its not like he's doing any better than you."  
  
She looked at him oddly, like she was lost on where this Ron came from.  
  
"What? I'm a people watcher." He blushed. "Since my crush I also do know a thing or two about his actions too." This was quieter, but she heard.  
  
"I see." She said softly, "Ron, I have a problem, care to help me with it?"  
  
"Does it include a certain snarky Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, just Loyalties." She looked at him sternly, "The headmaster, Albus, told me to look over both sides of the story and choose, so that I can do my work level headed without temptation, but I really don't understand....I'm supposed to work for the light right? I'm 'his' spy."  
  
"I think I understand Mione, what he wants you to do." Ron moved over and sat on the armrest of her chair, and hugged her. "Look at our dear potions professor, he decided, irrationally, to go to the Death Eaters, he didn't even consider the Light. Because of it he has more regrets then anyone should have for 10 lifetimes. Dumbledore only want you to be sure about what side you want, so that you don't have a burdened life like Snape does." He smiled and got up, "Plus, one of the best strategies is to 'know your enemies as your know yourself.' Without looking at all the facts, how can you know either? I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Mione."  
  
He patted her shoulder.  
  
"when did you become so wise?" Hermione asked disbelieving.  
  
"You grow up with the family I do, it becomes survival, come on its almost lunch, we don't want to miss it do we?" he smiled.  
  
"Ron, lunch doesn't start for yet another 3 hours." Hermione pointed out, smiling a little sheepishly.  
  
"I know," he grabbed her arm and escorted her out.  
  
Hermione couldn't think past the fact that she had just told Ron everything....how would Snape react?  
  
AN:  
  
Told you I would get it up after I returned!!! (well to those who read ODAF too....)  
  
And its slightly longer so....please dun hurt me.  
  
We are getting somewhere people.  
  
I'm thinking 25 chapters may finish this one!!  
  
and to boot, I have one of the ending ones already written.  
  
So at one point you'll get a double post!!!  
  
Review!!  
  
RelenaS 


	20. Spiders Web

Chapter Twenty: Spiders Web

Hermione walked down the corridor to the dungeons, her mind spinning. She had spent the last four days in the library reading everything about the dark arts she could find. A lot of the art didn't seem say 'evil' exactly, just illegal for the most part.

There where numerous spells and potions that required blood, bone, or other body parts from an unwilling, and it was specified often as "unwilling", source, many human. This went against one of the many regulations of the ministry of magic.

Mind you many of the spells were quite helpful, and hardly any of them had a "light" alternative. For this Hermione's logical side reasoned that if there was only one way to get something done, it should be used. However her moral side argued that taking part of another unwillingly, was wrong on so many levels, regardless of what good may come from it.

She knocked on Snape's door. A dull "enter" rumbled from within and she walked in.

"Your lost in thought, Ms. Granger. What could possibly be weighing down your already heavy mind?"

"Does the end always justify the means?" She asked, her eyes dark.

"what do you mean?" he voice questioned, he eyes glaring at her.

"Albus told me to investigate the Dark side and to give it a chance." Hermione explained.

"What foolishness!" Snape shouted, "The Dark arts are alluring, but hold empty promises, they will not gain you power, or anything else, the end will never justify the means, as the end is not what you think it will be. I advise you get this folly out of your mind Ms. Granger. A spy cannot second think their loyalty. To do so, will trap you."

Hermione listened and nodded. It was foolishness wasn't it? Nothing could justify hurting or killing another being.

...Could it?

The 31st came faster then Hermione had realized. It was shocking that for one month, she had spent every evening in Snape's company, and was not mortified.

Not to mention tonight, she would be making friends and brownnosing with the Malfoys. Tonight her job as a Spy/ Assassin would begin.

She was so nervous, butterflies were multiplying in her stomach and going wild.

Harry had invited her out to the three broomsticks with Ron, to Celebrate the new year. Hermione had to decline, again, however, Ron covered for her, winking.

She did not need to guess what Ron was up to, Hermione had a very good feeling that tonight, Harry would get quite the shock.

Shaking her head, she went back to getting ready, it was a few hours until eight pm, and she was only starting her hair.

'Odin help me.' She thought, taking a deep breath. 'I'll need it.'

Her shall looked like a spiders web, strung across her back. Snape stepped out of their carriage they took from Hogwarts and offered her his hand, "Its show time," he whispered, a slight bit of excitement evident in his eyes.

Her mind and body was trapped within the web her nerves were spinning. "Lighten up" Snape whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers up her spine, "Or you'll blow our cover, dear." The last word was forced, mainly for appearances. He kissed her hand, once again for appearances, but it eased her worry.

Snape was with her, what could possibly go wrong? Smiling, she looked up at him, "Shall we go love? Or are you going to stand there all day, and make us terribly late?"

Snape chuckled, marveling just how well she fell into character. "Lets go" and they walked up the steps to the dark Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was sure, but she felt that if there ever was a Halloween party in existence that entombed it all, then this would be it. To bad that it was a New Years party, not Halloween.

There were cobwebs all over, lights were down low as a band played a slow waltz when they entered. Hermione saw no trace of the hosts.

"Its traditional for a grand entrance on their part." Snape whispered to her, answering her unspoken question. She nodded, and Snape bowed and they began to dance.

Hermione was watching over Snape's shoulder, absorbing all who was there. It seemed that a large portion of the Purebloods were present, and, as a large portion of them were as well, a large group of death eaters.

"Relax." Snape muttered, "I know everyone here, that's not why we are here."

"You wanted to introduce me then?" she whispered back.

"of course, and you'll fit in fabulously." He winked.

They both planed their words just so, so that if anyone was looking to over hear, they would not realize what they were truly discussing.

The lights went out suddenly went out, and Hermione gasped. Snape brought her closer to him, holding her close.

"My dear guests," A voice sounded in the dark, "welcome one and all, to the Malfoy New Years Eve BALL!"

Fire burst to life on the many light posts on the walls, at the top of the large staircase on the other side of the room from the entrance, stood Lucius Malfoy. His cape was flying around as is possessed, a magical fire light seeming to radiate from it, making Malfoy Sr. look far more intimidating then Hermione knew him to be. He slowly walked down the stair case, Narcissa followed him down, as if floating, her dress ends moving like an octopus as she glided behind him.

Draco met them at the bottom, his dragon skin robes making him look like a prince, he bowed to his father, and kissed his mothers hand before facing the room. "On behalf of my parents, I announce that this ball officially has begun."

"Begun?" Hermione whispered to Snape, below the loud applause and cheer that followed Draco's words.

"Yes, Technically, we were simply just waiting for it to begin, do not question the ethics, I realize it makes little sense." He sighed and took her hand, they both bowed low as Malfoy passed.

"Severus," Lucius drawled, "who is this delectable creature you have brought with you?"

Snape became gradually more protective of Hermione, moving close. He was glad for the opportunity to openly act how he was dying to since he has spoken to Filius oh so many days ago.

Hermione realized with fright that they hadn't discussed who she would be, she also realized that If Snape kept acting so protective, she would never get the chance to prove herself.

"Severus dear, do introduce me." She drawled, her voice more tenor then normal.

Snape nearly jumped, before smirking. "Of course, Lucius, this is Morgan, Morgan, Lucius."

Lucius took Hermione hand as she offered it, and kissed her knuckles. "Severus, such a beauty, why have you never introduced me before now?" He comment wasn't to unusual as Hermione was wearing the guise of the best features of every female she envied, Severus however didn't seem to like the complement, nor the question.

"I felt that it would be an opportune time to introduce her to everyone at once." They way he said everyone made Hermione think that something was going to happen after the party.

"I see." Lucius walked over to Snape and whispered something into his ear that Hermione couldn't hear before leaving to talk to other guests.

"charming." Hermione commented airly.

"Yes my dear." Snape took her hand and brought her close to him again, before beginning to dance again. "He takes us for lovers, and asked why hadn't I shared, I do find that quite charming."

"I see." Hermione went to thinking.

"May I interrupt?" Draco's voice asked, tapping on Hermione shoulder. "I'm sure you wont mind sharing professor, just for one dance?"

"course not Mr. Malfoy, I'll get drinks Morgan." He bowed before turning towards the refreshment table.

"No alcohol Severus dear!" she called back, Severus waved and continued to walk. Hermione had to hold back a giggle, this was to much fun. She was free to tease her professor all she wanted, and he couldn't do anything back.

But she felt a twinge in her every time she said "dear" or "love" to him, it seemed too natural.

"A dance, lady Morgan?" She turned and smiled at Draco, something she never thought in her life she would do.

"It would be an honor, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco." He took her hand and immediately began to dance with her.

Despite him being a complete git, Hermione did have to tip her hat to his ability to dance so elegantly.

By the time the song ended, Severus was back with drinks, "I'm afraid I need to steal back my date Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course professor, you have quite the lady there sir," Draco winked at Hermione.

Snape glared, instinctively. "indeed..." he drawled and took Hermione over to a table and away from Draco.

"I'm enjoying myself, Severus." She said his name extra long, and he glanced at her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Morgan," He too accented her name, "Because its only just beginning."

Suddenly Hermione realized, looking around the room, that everything done tonight was so interwoven, so planed, that by simply not paying attention, she may have snagged herself into a larger web.

She was grateful that at least, she has Severus with her.

Good thing that she didn't realize that Snape himself was having to battle himself so much that he too wasn't paying close enough attention as to what was happening.

AN:

YIKES

Sorry its been a bit, evil school glares at it

I had a nasty paper to do, and on top of traveling during the summer and having a college course after that them coming back to school to a research paper that took a month to do, I just got around to having time enough to write.

Happy Halloween everyone

RelenaS


	21. The Court of Death Part One

Chapter Twenty-One: The Court of Death (Part One)

Narcissa Malfoy approached the table, supporting her own drink that she carried so that no one would ask her to dance.

"Morgan was it?" she asked softly approaching the table, her eyes looking at Hermione as if she was merely a roach.

"Yes, and you are?" Hermione asked innocently, knowing full and well who this was.

"Narcissa Malfoy," She nodded, not extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Malfoy." Hermione raised her glass, Snape put his arm around Hermione, looking at Lucius's wife with reproach.

"What can we do for you Narcissa?" Severus Drawled, with the same voice he used while in his classes, but with more poison, like he reserved for Harry, but far more cautious.

"Just a word with Morgan," She smiled, if you could call an up hooked sneer a smile, at Hermione.

"About what?" Severus asked, not releasing Hermione.

"Can't two ladies of our standing have a little chat about meaningless gossip without an escort, Severus?" Hermione chuckled.

She had been waiting for this opportunity all night. She had wanted to get away from him, not because she felt that she could work without him, but because he seemed to be smothering her, and she couldn't stand it.

It wasn't annoying, just too much, she couldn't explain it.

"Of course, Severus, how can you argue that?" Narcissa smirked.

"Morgan, I would rather that you stayed with me right now,"

"And sit all night?" Narcissa asked, "Plus it's unseemly for a lady of our standing to be about when the men talk, don't you agree Morgan?"

Hermione stopped, she did want to get closer to their marks, and if she left with Narcissa, she might not get the chance. But she knew that to decline at this point would give Mrs. Malfoy reason to question her, something she couldn't risk.

"Don't worry so much, darling" she stood and walked over to Severus and kissed his cheek near his ear. "I have it handled, don't make her suspect," Pulling back she added, "I will be back shortly I'm sure." And she turned and took Narcissa's lead, and walked from the table.

Severus cursed under his breath.

* * *

Narcissa lead Hermione to the ladies lounge, separate from the ball room. Hermione smiled as Narcissa opened the door and offered Hermione first entrance.

Hermione curtsied and took the offer, entering before the lady of the house.

Inside the room was dark, full of green décor, yet it still seemed bright and warm while ringing with resemblance to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Lovely décor Narcissa." Hermione remarked easily, smiling at her host.

"Thank you dear, it's the only room I did myself, I had the house elves do the rest." Narcissa smiled, really, at Hermione.

Hermione, one. She thought mentally.

"Girls, this is Morgan, Severus's date." She emphasized the ending.

There was a collective gasp from the group, small, and in chairs around a table that faced the fireplace. Whispers flew, and Narcissa had to hush them with a waving of her hand.

"I know, I know." She laughed, taking the largest backed chair and offering Hermione the one next to her. "So tell us dear, how did you come to be interested in our Severus?"

"He's kind, witty and smart," Hermione shrugged, "We fell into conversation easily, and one thing led to another."

"Interesting, now here was I thinking that Severus had a thing for guys how shy he was among us girls." A lady with hark black hair laughed.

"How come… um, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" Hermione asked politely, though she knew who this was, Bellatrix.

"Bella, Bella LeStrange." She tipped her glass at Hermione, "I didn't catch your last name?"

"I never gave it," Hermione nodded politely; "I'm Morgan Huginn."

"Huginn," Bella wondered out loud, "Isn't that one of Odin's birds?"

"Yes, it is. Huginn, or thought." Hermione nodded, smiling.

This wasn't so bad she thought.

* * *

Snape was getting more nervous by the second, where was she? The worry he was feeling surpassed any he had previously known, he was losing edge.

"Darling!" Hermione giggled and hugged him from behind, Snape turned to see her smiling, and he couldn't help smiling in return.

"Come with me Morgan, there is someone I wish to introduce you to." He took her hand, and she grabbed his arm, and they walked out of the hall.

* * *

"So Morgan," Narsicca mused, "How loyal is Severus to you?"

"Very," Hermione smiled, "As I am to him, we both trust and obey each other, as it is custom among relationships of our stature."

Bella started to laugh, "It sounds like you two are already married!" Bella smiled at the younger woman, "Every lady worth her gold knows that men need to be controlled."

"I—" Hermione started but was cut off by a loud cawing from Munin. Her head snapped at the bird, "What's wrong?" she stood from her seat and turned to the bird. It fluttered over and tugged on her robes, like it had that night…

Hermione was suddenly scared, what was going on?

"I'm sorry, something has come up, I have to go." She bowed quickly and dismissed herself, despite the offers from the other ladies to remain.

She rushed down into the hall where she had left Severus, and she looked frantically around, trying to look and decipher through all the black in the room, but she couldn't see him.

He wasn't there.

Her eyes glowed darkly, as the fear washed over her.

* * *

Severus brought Morgan outside and turned to her, "Little women" He stated and watched her eyes.

They had been separated for to long; he couldn't trust that this was the real Hermione.

"What are you talking about dear?" she smiled, and before she could say anymore, a wand was at her throat.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"I'm Morgan darling, what is going on?" her voice, he now realized, was by far to sweet.

"I demand you tell me who you are right now, or you'll pay the consequences." He snapped, glaring.

A whirl of colors spun around the Morgan, revealing Pansy Parkinson. "How did you ever guess? My mask was perfect." She whined.

"Not exactly, now little girl, you are going to come with me to have a talk with your father." He grabbed his students arm harshly.

"She's not going anywhere Severus." A voice from behind whispered.

Severus turned and he recognized the form.

* * *

AN: Ok kiddies,

I know I haven't updated in forever. I just finished up my last year and I was working on finals. Now I'm updating again, so no need to panic.

This is getting heated up and will be longer then I had thought originally.

Remember to Review

I'll accept flames for tardiness, I deserve them.

RelenaS


	22. The Court of Death Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Court of Death (Part Two)

Hermione was trying to find her way through the complicated house, looking frantically around for Severus. She eventually reached the ballroom, in which she entered while managing to plow right into Lucius.

"Lady Morgan," He hissed, "Do watch where you are going." He gestured to his white robes which now supported a red splash of wine on them.

Hermione noticed this and immediately pulled out her wand, "Oh I'm so sorry let me help you with that." She cast a quick spell on his robes, cleaning them instantly.

"Thank you Morgan," he brushed off his robes, as if there remained a residue on them, "Now where is your date, my dear friend Severus?"

"I honestly don't know." She responded, her eyes scanning the room rapidly over Lucius's right shoulder, "If you'll excuse me sir, I would like to continue to look for him." She curtsied, indicating she'd like to pass.

"Let's look together; there are a few things I need to discuss with him." Lucius offered his elbow to Hermione and she took it, playing still her role of the upper-class pureblood.

The room was empty of him; no one had seem him either, except on person who commented on him going out into the grounds with Morgan just a bit ago. Hermione knew this couldn't be her and explained such to Lucius, in her most worried voice.

Lucius scowled. Although he couldn't fathom why someone would mean to trick Severus by acting like his new conquest, the problem still existed. With a gathering of so many death eaters, this could be potentially harmful.

"Let's go find him, Morgan." He gestured to the doors that lead outside, "He may be in danger." And he started outside, Hermione following closely.

When they reached the outside they had to look around a bit, but they eventually found Severus and the fake Morgan. This lady was hanging all over Severus, and Hermione felt a small twinge, watching. She started to go foreword, but Lucius held her back, "Wait, He can handle himself, watch."

True to form, Severus whispered something harshly; Hermione recognized some of the words he was mouthing; their secret question. Well, they would have to change that again. The fake Morgan looked confused and Severus went into defense mode, which caused the fake Morgan to reveal her true form. She heard Lucius sigh and curse at the same time.

Lucius stood up and walked over "She's not going anywhere Severus." He said clear as day, hate in his voice.

Hermione quickly went over to the stunned Severus, "Are you alright?" she whispered, not expecting an answer.

"Her parents ought to know what their daughter is up to, you of all should know the dangers of what she just pulled." He spat on the ground in the direction of Pansy.

"I know very well the dangers, deceiving any of us with guise is punishable by even the most drastic measures. She could have been the ministry for all we knew!" He hissed.

"She should be brought to her parents then her punishment decided Lucius." Severus responded calmly. He knew the offense, he was aware that the main punishment was usually torture followed by forcing obedience and action upon the offender with magic.

"I'll take her then," he glared and grabbed Pansy's wrist harshly, "you had your date worried, tend to her." He nodded and roughly escorted Pansy inside.

Hermione turned to Severus again "You alright?" she asked, worried.

He brushed her off, the betrayal not completely gone from him, "I'll be fine." He spoke coldly.

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped with hot iron. "What now?"

"You should go Home." He spoke in code, incase anyone was listening, "This are bound to get overly heated around here soon thanks to Ms. Parkinson."

"I can handle myself." Hermione reminded him, gently, slightly humoring.

"No you can not." He snapped. "I will take you home, let's go." He walked towards the front.

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths. He's just shaken, she reminded herself, no need to over react. He knew what he was doing.

She followed him, eventually taking him arm only to be brushed off. She felt a twinge again, but thought nothing of it.

"Morgan?" Narcissa walked up to her as she walked over to get her cloak, "Why are you leaving so soon?" She asked, the other girls nodded, agreeing to the question.

"Something came up, so sorry Narcissa, but we really must be off, the party was wonderful." She hugged her new odd acquaintance goodbye before walking out to meet up with Severus. "Shall we go?" she asked a smile on her face.

Their carriage had arrived and Severus opened the door, "We shall."

The ride back to Hogwarts was a very quiet and awkward one. Hermione sat quietly, not wanting to disturb Severus as he glared out the window into the dark night.

* * *

When she finally made it back to her room she lied down on her bed and let out a long breath it felt like she had been holding all night. She had removed her glamour and her dress, and was comfortably in her plaid PJs when Harry and Ron knocked.

"One second." She walked over and opened the door; her two friends showered her in confetti.

"Congratulations!" they shouted.

"Wha? Hermione looked confused.

"Your detentions are officially over." Harry reminded her.

"No more daily Snape!" Ron cheered as if it were he who was being freed.

Hermione had forgotten, in all honesty, that she was supposed to be freed from here on out, of detention duty. She almost felt saddened by it.

"Yeah, I'm free." She smiled, faking relief to her friends who took her by the shoulders and dragged her down to the common room.

"Now we need to plan the remainder of the break, get some fun in!" Ron decided merrily.

"Maybe we could teach Hermione how to fly." Harry got a mischievous look on his face.

Upon hearing the words fly teach and Hermione in one sentence, Hermione herself started to attempt to flee the premises.

"Awe come on Hermione!" Ron pouted, "Who knows when it will come in handy." He winked, she gave up.

"Alright, teach me about flying." She surrendered, knowing it was no good anyway.

* * *

Severus paced his study. He let his guard down. He never imagined that someone might take her form, he had been sloppy.

"She's a Student, nothing more." He spoke to himself determined. It was decided.

For the remainder of the break he forced himself to remain in his dungeons, never venturing up except when the head master insisted for meals. He wasn't aware of Hermione's flight training, nor the fact that she was getting better at air acrobatics thanks to Ron and Harry.

He purposely ignored any mention of her, and never looked her way. He had gotten himself tangled into her to deeply. It was all a mistake. He was right before. She was a student. Nothing more.

He didn't realize that he had gotten himself once again into the same situation that Professor Flitwick had to save him from before. But this time, his shell was harder, thicker. Severus was determined to remain unhappy, so long as he was able to keep his guard up

When the students returned and classes started back up, everyone because distinctly aware of the fact that Professor Snape was back to normal; much to their disappointment.

Hermione was concerned about her potions professor and friend. She felt a twinge. He had blocked himself off ever since new years, and as far as she could tell he was not taking prisoners of anyone who dared to venture to close.

She grew more depressed as each day passed. He wasn't the meanest creature on earth, but he wasn't being nice or open around her.

She felt lost, and hurt.


	23. A Tricksters Heart

Chapter Twenty Three: A Tricksters Heart

Despite being practically alienated by Professor Snape, Hermione hadn't heard any word on any more assignments as well. Eventually curiosity got the better of her as she snuck down one night to the dungeons to speak with Snape.

He was sitting at his desk, scowling and stabbing the papers with red ink in an attempt to grade. The door was open, so she didn't believe that she had to knock, but did so anyway, followed by asking "Professor?" to get his attention.

"10 points from Gryffindor Hermione, go back to bed." He responded.

"I was wondering if you had any work for me…" she continued.

"Another ten points, now go back to bed," He calmly continued.

"Please sir, I haven't heard anything for a while and I'm growing concerned." She approached his desk, not giving up.

"Want another ten Hermione? There is nothing for you to do, go to bed." He spoke sternly.

She got the point and nodded before leaving.

After she had turned down a few random halls, Hermione felt that while her mind was numb, her eyes were brimming with tears. A though occurred to her before she moved quickly to find a room where she could hide without worrying about being discovered.

* * *

After an Hour of grading, he still couldn't get Hermione off his mind. He decided that a good walk would do him much good, the air would refresh his mind, clearing away any lingering thoughts of her.

He had only started his planed walk when he heard a soft sobbing sound coming from the walls around him in his dungeon home. Curious, and almost wanting to catch one of the students out at night, especially this late, Severus went in search for the source of the sound.

It led him to an area in the dungeons that no one besides himself and flinch knew about. In the small indentation that lead to a small room, he saw the sound was coming from a Gryffindor, a female Gryffindor.

Coming closer so that he could make out the head that was hidden by the shadows from where he stood, he noticed instantly who was curled up crying her heart out.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Upon hearing his voice, she looked up, eyes blistering red, and flung her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

This shocked him to say the least.

Her tears, flowing freely onto his robes left a wet spot, completely out of reflexes he moved his arms around the shaking figure, and held her tightly against him, whispering softly for her to calm down.

She subsided after long minutes of crying, and then looked up into his eyes.

His features, forced stern from preparation to catch a child out of bounds, turned to a certain softness that he reserved for her and only her, "What happened?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and held on tighter.

"Hermione," he moved to release himself from her death grip, before he became too comfortable.

"No." she whispered in a harsh voice, dried from her long term crying, and she held tighter, "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you were crying." He said softly with a small chuckle at her childish actions.

He reached back and took her hands in his, and took them off his persona.

"Now, be reasonable," he chided before gently asking, "what happened?"

"It's nothing." She wiped a tear from her face. "I'm fine now."

"I can see that," He drawled, not believing a word, "but Ms. Granger,"

She jumped to attack, "Ms Granger! I thought I was Hermione!" she said in a very soft deadly voice.

"I'm your teacher, we mustn't forget that." He chided, "Your acting like a child,"

"You're treating me like one." She pointed out.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, annoyed and irritated.

"I'm scared, I thought you of all people would recognize it, and I'm angry, tired, and sad!"

His features regarded the girl oddly, "In the last hour? What caused this?"

"You." She whispered hiding her face, she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Me." His face was frightened. He caused her to cry, he caused her to become irrational?

"Oh not on purpose." She defended, rushing up to the now kneeling professor. "I was thinking is all," the tears came again.

"What in gods name were you thinking of?" he put his hands on her shoulder to move her face his direction.

He wasn't expecting what came next.

It was soft, warm, and suffocating. He enjoyed it very much so, but pulled back before he lost control and actually responded to the kiss.

"Hermione," he whispered shocked.

She held him, "I don't want to leave you, I am already missing out night together! I don't care if it was just for detentions, I want to be near you, and I want to hear you speak. I was crying because I forced myself to understand I couldn't ever do that." A new wave came and he held her again.

"Your right Hermione, that's not a possibility."

"But I want it to be." She whined, shoving her head deeper into his chest. "As a spy I expected I could spend more time with you, I want to spend more time, I want to be beside you working."

"Think child," he said sternly, she knew he wasn't insulting her, just trying to point out how childish she was acting, "Think with that wonderful brain I know you have, if your wishes ever became reality what would happen." He was forcing her to think as he had forced himself for the last half a month. "It should be screaming that to you."

"It is," she whispered.

"Then listen to it, and go to bed."

"I can't"

He was getting annoyed, the more she clung to him, the harder it was becoming for him to deny how he felt. "Why in Merlin's name can't you, I know very well that you have done so before?"

"Because my heart is louder." She looked up, "It's screaming, 'No! Don't let him go, he's yours, he loves you, you love him, don't deny yourself this rare form of happiness just to please others.' Doesn't your heart say something similar?"

"What makes you so sure I love you Hermione?" he asked hoping for the cruel approach.

"That." She smiled, "For a while now, you've only called me Hermione, Her-Mi –on –e, and most definitely not at my request," she said slowly to make her point. "I also know that your heart beats faster while you're around me, I can hear it even now." She leaned on his chest, "You also trust me, very much," he started up again and was about to retaliate when she started up again, silencing his protests, "only when we are alone do you act normal. Else wise you're a greedy evil spawn of Satan git." She put her finger on his nose.

"So what if I do." He whispered, "We can't be together so why waste the energy."

"Stop that." She glared, "As long as I love you Severus, you will not, I repeat you will not deny yourself happiness."

He starred at her in shock, for two main reasons, one, she brought to light a concept he hadn't thought of, and second, she called him Severus, his name.

Noticing his shocked state she smiled, "Yes, I called you Severus; you've been holding me long enough it seemed appropriate." It was true; his arms had found their way around her.

He was about to let go when she grabbed him back and nuzzled into his chest once more, "Hold me." She whispered.

His body acted against his will and to hers.

"I love you Severus." She whispered groggily into his robes.

She loved him.

He shook his head, he had been debating with himself for ages now, but this was the first time he had ever realized any feelings from her.

"If the logic in your brain is the only thing keeping you back," she started slyly, "Then tell me, can you honestly say you would be better off knowing this joy and refusing it, then having it and cherishing it?"

He thought on this, as his mind slowly unlocked itself from its tangles of joyless thoughts. A singled though burst through.

Having her in his arms was amazing, he felt free from all of his horrible burdens.

Suddenly he understood what Albus was always telling him.

All of his debts from his days as a full-fledged Death Eater, have been paid, ten fold. Yet he was still torturing himself. It seemed foolish now, as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

Her words came to mind.

She was right.

She was bloody right!

Oh how much he had learned form her over this period of time.

He loved her, that's all that mattered. She loved him, that's all the mattered.

Before he knew what he was doing, he felt his lips pressing onto hers.

She kissed back merrily, and he kissed as a man denied water.

They needed each other, "No, Hermione," he answered pulling away, "I can't live without you, you're right."

"A teacher learning from a student," she giggled in complete romantic bliss, "Oh the riddles we weave," she whispered onto his lips before capturing them once more.

He kissed back grateful for silence once more.

* * *

"Need more proof Minerva?" Albus asked looking from behind a pillar with the deputy headmistress.

Her mouth just stayed open in shock.

"I'll take that as a no." He chuckled, and slowly left, Minerva following, looking back occasionally, mouth still resembling a fish.

* * *

"You had better go back," he whispered deeply from his aroused state, "Your friends will come down looking to murder if you don't." he explained.

She nodded and kissed him very chastely, unlike the others, and quickly left for her rooms.

They both were fulfilled in those moments of bliss; both felt joys they never had before.

And it was just kissing!

Both knew for certain that they could never deny themselves that, no matter how hard they tried.

Hermione walked with and extra leap in her step.

Oh, she loved that man! Oh, how much she loved Severus!

His name sounded as good in her brain as it felt from her lips.

" Holly!" she proclaimed to the portrait, and leapt inside.

"You look happy," Harry commented from his game with Ron.

"I am."

"Have anything to share with us?" Ron asked curiously.

She thought for a moment, and the moment took hold of her, why the hell not?

"Yes," she said merrily, "I love him."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Ron turned around curiously.

"Severus." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh," Harry said, not surprised, and then moved his king to the left.

"About bloody time." Ron smirked then called "Bishop E-4 Checkmate, Harry."

She ran over and hugged them both, "You two are the best."

* * *

AN:

HA! The last part of this chapter I had written for ages! Finally you all get to read it. Its corney I know, but it fits.

Review!

RelenaS


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

For the years that followed, urban legends, along with a few radical historians, spoke of a Spy and assassin by the name of Raven. A woman who had two ravens under her control, and who, in her actions, helped tip the scale of the Great War.

Her ability to gather information for both the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix (which was introduced publicly as an organization directly following the war), on vital information, as well was kill off key Death Eaters, were unmatched during the entire war.

It was often rumored that she was a friend of the late Narcissa Malfoy, and that she was able to be fed information that way. It was also rumored that she was in fact a muggle, whom took to defending her heritage in the times when Muggles were made critically aware of the existence of Wizards.

However no one is able to know for sure as she let slip nothing of her identity. Often, when she delivered information or a dead body, her appearance seemed drastically changed to the point where no record or file could agreeably be made on her.

What is known is that she wore all black, had two ravens and was as deadly as she was nimble. People often acclaimed her to be a stunning beauty.

In the end she vanished, as if the War was her sole reason to exist.

No one suspected that the humble transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, Professor Snape, Wife of Severus Snape, was in actuality this vigilante. Of course, no one also suspected that Severus Snape was indeed the true spy in a majority of the cases.

Only a handful people knew of either of these pieces of information, the names included Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall.

With the end of the war, peace became the reality. Who knows what would have happened had the hero Raven, indeed not existed?

* * *

AN: ok so that is the end. Thoughts?

Don't ask for a sequel, or for the adventures of Raven or it will just get WAY to AW for me to handle.

Hope you all enjoyed your three chapter gift in time for HP6!

Review!

RelenaS


End file.
